


You're My Heart's Home

by The_Disaster_Tiefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Disaster_Tiefling/pseuds/The_Disaster_Tiefling
Summary: “You’re my heart’s home.” The words are soft, meant for Molly’s ears alone and the Tiefling swallows. Hearing those words being turned on him, with an emotion that he’s never seen from Caleb before steals his voice and he knows that for once his feelings are written openly across his face, his mask falling for a moment. “Did you really think I could leave you behind?”To be greeted with stares and whispers, to suffer violence and insult on the street, to see mistrust and fear in every eye: this is the lot of the tiefling. Molly knows this, and has learned to deal with it in his own way, but this time is different because this time he has a lot more to lose.





	1. Chapter 1

   Mollymauk is familiar with the feeling of not being welcome somewhere. In fact, it’s something he knows all too well. Sometimes it was because he was with the Carnival, their troop of misfits greeted with as much suspicion as curiosity and it never seemed to matter how good the performances were, or how much business they brought with them, there was always that distance. That suspicion. Still, it was more bearable than the times when eyes would linger a little too long on his horns or tracing the path of his tail as it swayed lightly behind him, because those gazes were cooler, less suspicious and more…threatening. At times there would be anger, whether at his existence or at the fact that Tiefling dared walk among them freely, showing no regard for his differences, for his heritage. Other times it would be fear, darting, fleeting glances that would turn darker. He was warier of those glances, because anger could be defused or fanned to make the person reckless, but fear…fear was far more dangerous, because it could ignite a fervent need to remove the source of that fear, fanning flames that he couldn’t use to his advantage.

    He wasn’t sure which was more prominent in the air as they pulled the cart into the courtyard of the town’s tavern, anger or fear, but whichever it was had the hairs on his arms standing on end and his tail twitching as he instinctively moved closer to Caleb. The back of his neck itched, blood and swords singing to be released and he bit his lip as he fought the urge to reach for either, eyes flicking around the yard, narrowing as he spied the stable-hands who had faltered in their work, staring at him and Jester.

“I don’t think we should linger here,” he murmured, keeping his voice low so that only their group could hear him, noting that Jester had also shrunk in on herself, whilst Nott had retreated fully into her cloak, tucking herself behind Fjord’s bulk. Beau had been relaxed, but at his words she straightened, one hand slipping to her staff and without a word she moved forward and wrapped her other arm around Jester’s shoulders. _Which leaves one,_ he thought before reaching out, trying to keep his actions hidden as he buried his fingers into the back of Caleb’s coat and pulled the wizard closer, not sure that he would’ve picked up on the strain in the air. For someone who often overthought the simplest of human interactions, Caleb could be frighteningly unaware of those around them and it wouldn’t be the first time they’d had to extract from a situation just because he hadn’t realised what was happening and Molly wasn’t about to risk that happening here. “It doesn’t seem to be the most welcoming of places…”

    Caleb glanced at him, frowning in confusion and opening his mouth no doubt to ask what was happening and Molly hastily shook his head, tilting his head towards their audience who were still staring at them. It seemed to be enough, because blue eyes darted across to where Nott was hiding before he shifted, pressing himself closer to Molly, fingers curling at his side. Hiding his trembling, Molly realised, and he ached to soothe him, knowing that the wizard was already on edge after the last few days of travel, but he didn’t dare draw anymore attention to any of them right now. He did let his fingers tighten in the material of Caleb’s coat before glancing across at Fjord who had dropped one hand to rest against Nott’s head, meeting the half-Orc’s glance and seeing the same awareness that had frozen him in place.

“We could move on…” Fjord suggested quietly and by all the gods Molly wanted to nod and agree, wanting nothing to put miles between themselves and this place, noting that several more people had joined those watching them and that several hands were wrapped around tools, knuckles turning white.

    However, he was also highly aware that they were all running on fumes at this point both physically and in terms of supplies and whilst he didn’t have the map that Beau had tucked away in her bag, he was fairly sure that it would be at least of couple of days before they reached the next sizeable sign of civilisation. There was also the stubborn part of him that had decided long ago not to bow to those suspicions and sideways looks, burying any uncertainty and anger beneath colourful clothes and an outlandish personality, and as much as he itched to reach for his weapons, he longed to say something, to mock their fear. If he’d been alone he might well have given into the temptation, he often had in the past, something that Yasha had scolded him for many times, but he wasn’t alone, and his gaze darted to Caleb, protective and possessive all in one. No, he had to mind his tongue for now, but that didn’t mean he had to back down and he turned back to Fjord and shook his head. “One night?” He suggested instead, knowing that it was a risk but also knowing they needed the chance to rest somewhere warm and dry for the night, and with the evening already closing in he really didn’t fancy dragging them back out into the wilds and trying to find a place to camp in the dark.

“One night…” Fjord agreed after a moment glancing at the others. Beau frowned, before nodding, shoulders slumping slightly and betraying her exhaustion and relief at the thought of somewhere proper to stay for the night and even Jester seemed to have perked up again. “However, I suggest that we stay together.”

“Agreed.”

*

   Beau and Fjord had taken charge after that, the latter nudging Nott across to Caleb who had immediately welcomed her, pulling her close, and Molly had offered her a tiny smile when he caught amber eyes flicking to him nervously.  He had long since accepted that protecting Caleb, meant protecting the little goblin, not that he needed that much encouragement as Nott had grown on him, especially since they seemed to have cured her habit of letting her fingers stray. At least where their belongings were concerned, he amended with a private smirk, not wanting to imagine just how much stolen loot they might find if they actually searched her. Perhaps he’d take a peek at some point just for fun, wondering what excuses she might come up with this time.

    His thoughts had distracted him, easing some of the tension that had coiled in the pit of his stomach and he was caught by surprise when Beau and Fjord re-joined them, looking up in time to see the horses being unhitched from the cart and led into the stables. He didn’t miss the reluctance on the stable-hands’ faces and he made a note to find out much coin it had taken to get them to actually tend to the horses, catching the way they glanced back at the group, and the dark expressions that they couldn’t quite mask as they met his gaze for a moment. _Trouble,_ it was written all over their faces and it was there in the tension that was settling in again and he had his mouth half open to suggest that maybe they were better moving on when Beau cut across him.

“Let’s get inside,” she declared loudly. Deliberately too loud, and he subsided when he caught her eye. “I want some warm food, a drink and then a good night’s sleep.” It was a declaration that they weren’t going anywhere, and he knew that it hadn’t been for his benefit but for their audience and his lips quirked upwards as he nodded approvingly. Fjord was herding Jester towards the tavern and Beau offered an arm to Nott, guiding her away and leaving Molly and Caleb to bring up the rear, and reluctantly Molly released his hold on the wizard’s coat so that they could follow, but he stayed as close as he could.

   Caleb let him, keeping apace with him and he was caught by surprise when Caleb abruptly came to a halt at the base of the stairs before turning to meet Molly’s gaze. He seemed to be looking for something and Molly hastily tried to school his expression into something less worried, but he knew that he’d been too late when Caleb’s eyes narrowed. “Are you sure about staying here?” Caleb asked softly, gaze flicking around the courtyard and seeing the few pairs of eyes that were still focused on them, before turning back to Molly. “We could still leave.” There was no hint of reluctance or dismay in the wizard’s voice or expression, and yet Molly knew that Caleb more than any of them had been looking forward to at least one night in a proper bed, his body still sore from their last fight as they’d run out of healing potions and he had refused to exhaust Jester for something so minor.

“You’re exhausted,” Molly countered after a moment, knowing better than to draw attention to Caleb’s offers or the motives behind it, but unable to stop his eyes flicking towards the dark shadows under his partner’s eyes, wishing that he could reach up and run a thumb over them to emphasize his point. However, they were still being watched and he didn’t want their attention on Caleb. There was a flicker in the blue eyes, guilt and something else that he didn’t want to put a name to, and he was quick to continue. “We all are, and it’ll be okay for one night at least.” _I hope,_ he added silently, praying that it wasn’t written across his face as Caleb stared at him for a moment longer before his shoulders slumped, not quite relieved but close, and the wizard didn’t argue as he was shepherded towards the door.

     They entered to silence. The others were stood just inside the door waiting for them, and it was clear that they were the centre of attention and not in a good way. Jester and Nott carefully shielded behind the other two, and Molly felt his lip curling, a snarl threatening to escape as Caleb immediately pressed back towards him, tension radiating from him. They’d long since learnt that his aversion to the ‘Mighty Nein’ become well known, had little to do with fear of someone finding him, but more to do with the thought of unwelcome eyes following his every move. Hell, there were some days when he would still shrink away from their attention and Molly itched to reach out and grasp one of the hands that was slowly curling into a fist against the material of the filthy coat. However, there were too many eyes on them…on him… and he bit back a curse before murmuring. “It’s not you they’re staring at,”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Caleb retorted, and there was that emotion again that Molly couldn’t quite put a name too and he shifted uneasily, not sure how to help and wanting nothing more than to get out of there. However, they were here now, and his gaze shifted to the bar, and whilst normally he would have been the one head across and make arrangements, using his tongue to charm those who were reluctant to accept such a rag-tag group today he didn’t move.   

“Beau you’d be better doing this,” he said instead, shrugging when she glanced at him in surprise. “I think they’d probably spit on my gold if I tried, and…” His eyes darted to Caleb and away again, enough for her to get the message but hopefully not enough for anyone else to notice and her expression immediately softened, before turning to mutter something to Fjord, before flashing Molly a quick glance before heading for the bar.

     Molly watched her until she reached the bar, wary and protective, although he doubted that she would get too much trouble as she was clearly human. Well that and she was scowling, her fingers lingering a little too close to her staff as though she was still debating lashing out at the next person to look at them the wrong way. He’d found some good people, he realised as he glanced at Fjord who was carefully keeping his bulk between Nott, Jester and the rest of the room, and whilst the half-Orc looked as calm as always, for those who’d known him for a while there was an underlying tension in his shoulders and his short, clipped responses to Jester who was trying to regain her normal exuberance.

He hated it.

    It had been a long time since he’d felt the need to hide like this, to pretend not to see the sideways looks or hear the whispers and the act left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. _I hate them._ He never normally felt so vehemently against the people giving him those looks, and he wasn’t sure why it was so different this time, but it was, and he wanted nothing more than to be miles away from here.  His fingers slipped to his bag, itching to draw out his cards. They hadn’t been on a job, hadn’t been looking for trouble and he hadn’t done a reading to try and see what lay ahead, and he itched to do it now, to know just how much they had to fear from those watching them.

“We’ve got one room,” Beau announced when she returned a couple of minutes, and there was a fire in her eyes that suggested that the conversation hadn’t been pleasant and Molly had to admire her restraint, as just a few months ago she would happily have thrown a punch with no thought to how it would effect the rest of them, even as part of him wished she’d done it. He’d been keeping half an eye on her, and he’d seen the looks the innkeeper had thrown at their group, the curl of disgust that ruined the efforts at a smile. “I thought it was a better idea that splitting up.” Molly had a feeling that wasn’t the only reason they’d only been able to get one room, but he wisely didn’t say it, giving a sharp nod at her suggestion.

“Good point.” It really was, he realised, suddenly struck by the thought of how vulnerable they could’ve been if they were all split up, ironically in the innkeeper had helped them and he added softly. “We should probably keep watch too.” It wouldn’t be the first town where someone had made the mistake of trying to creep into their rooms, but tonight it wouldn’t just be light-fingers that they had to worry about, and his tail flicked sharply at the thought of cold steel finding them in the middle of the night. Beside him Caleb stirred, frowning and opening his mouth, no doubt to point out that he would be warding the room anyway, guessing that the wizard wasn’t thrilled with the idea of them all squeezing into one room. He had got better with extended contact to the others, but the long days on the road recently had left Caleb with few opportunities to slip away and catch his breath, and Molly makes a note to make sure they get some time away from the others once they’re away from this place even as he cuts off the protest. “I know you’ll use your magic, but that’s not always enough to stop people.”

“Are you expecting trouble?” Fjord demands, keeping his voice low too, but overriding whatever protest Caleb had just made and Molly grimaced.

“I’m hoping to avoid it, but I believe in being prepared.” To be honest it could go either way, there’s a wariness in the stares, apparently their weapons and the size of their group is at least giving their watchers pause, but he’s not sure whether it will be enough to override their suspicions or fear. He itches to say something, to test the waters, and apparently, he’s not the only one because Beau is scowling again as she mutters under her breath.

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t mind a good fight.”

“Later,” Molly cautions. _You might well get your chance,_ he adds privately as he lets his gaze rove over the room once more, deliberately meeting some of the more hostile gazes, although he’s careful to keep his gaze curious rather than challenging.

“Let’s just check out the room,” Fjord intervenes, as level-headed as always, although it might have something to do with the way that Jester and Nott are both shifting uncomfortably under the stares, hovering close to their current protector.  Molly is quick to agree, ignoring Beau’s pout, and its not just because he wants Caleb far away from the hostilities, but because he’s not sure he trusts himself to hold his peace for much longer.

**

    The room when they find it is small and had clearly seen better days, and after catching glimpses of some of the other rooms as they’d passed…most of them empty and unused, Molly knew they’d drawn the short straw. He bristled at that realisation, tail lashing against the back of his legs. _They dare…_

    Still it’s warm and dry, and the bedding seems clean enough although the double bed isn’t going to hold many of them and his anger eases a little as he watches Nott and Jester initiating a brief flurry of boulder, shears and parchment to determine who gets the bed. He doesn’t participate, sensing that he won’t get much sleep tonight and Caleb rarely involves himself in such competitions, although he does smile when Nott is the first to yell triumphantly. In the end Jester and Beau claim the other two spots, and whilst Fjord grumbled about bad luck and stupid games, Molly knows that he would probably have offered the spot on the bed to one of them anyway. It’s raised Jester’s spirits anyway as she bounces onto the bed, pulling Nott after her with a giggle, the windows rattling with her magic and none of them have the heart to scold her.

“Not quite what we were imagining,” Beau mutters, glancing around and Molly grimaces. They’d built up the idea of warm beds, and proper food all day and this was quite disappointing in comparison to the images they’d conjured, and something akin to guilt pools in his stomach. “Still, we’ve stayed in worse places.” Her glance, tells him that she caught the shift in his mood and whilst he appreciates the attempt at comfort, he’s not sure that he agrees. Sure, camping gets old after a while and there’s been more than one night when they’ve been unable to find proper shelter and been cold and miserable, but right now that would be preferable to this itching, crawling fear that something is going to happen.

    He’s never been so grateful for their companions as he is tonight, when Jester sits up and loudly declares that she’s hungry, immediately echoed by Nott.

“I’ll go and see what I can rustle up,” Beau offers, earning a cheer and Nott scrambles of the bed offering to help, although by now they all know that means she wants to canvas alcohol is available and how much she can squirrel away. However, Caleb is quick to reach out and stop her as she tries to dart past him.

“Stay up here tonight, little one.” Nott pouts but doesn’t argue. It’s rare for Caleb to put his foot down, especially when the ‘itch’ strikes so the fact that he’s spoken up and the odd edge to his voice is enough to silence her, although she doesn’t look happy about it.

“I’ll help,” Fjord offers, dumping his bag at the end of the bed and following Beau when she nods in agreement and as they disappear out of the door, Jester calls to Nott, drawing her back to bouncing on the bed and distracting her from the fact that she couldn’t go downstairs.

“Molly?” Caleb is by his elbow now that there’s more room to move and hear in the relative safety of their room and surrounded by people they are staring to trust, Molly finally gives into the temptation to pull his partner close, twining their fingers together. He wants to kiss him, to remind himself that Caleb is there and that they’re okay for now, but Caleb is still shy about such gestures around the others, and its enough to feel the wizard squeezing his fingers. “Are you alright? Your tail hasn’t stopped…” Molly blinks at that, realising that his tail is curling and swaying behind him, reflecting the emotions that he prays aren’t visible on his face and he takes a deep breath, consciously trying to stop the movement, but a quick look shows him that Caleb is still waiting for a proper answer.

“I’m worried,” Molly admits reluctantly after a moment of weighing the pros and cons of being honest in this situation but considering how many times they’ve scolded Caleb for hiding things, he knows that he needs to say something. _I’m scared,_ is what he should have said because his stomach was churning, the instincts that had kept him alive for so long screaming at him to get far away from here or rather to get them all far away from here. That was the difference he realised as Caleb pressed closer, leaning into him, his grip on Molly’s hand tightening.  _They’re the difference. He’s the difference._ Before it had always been his own neck he was risking when he ignored the threatening looks and words, but now… his fingers tightened convulsively around Caleb’s as his gaze roved over the others. Now, he had a lot more to lose. A lot more that could be used against him.

And it terrified him…

****

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

   Normally, waking with Caleb curled around him was the best way to greet the morning, especially as sleep stripped the wizard of his fear of human contact and left him open and content in a way that Molly got to see too rarely. There was a moment of that, Molly’s expression softening as he shifted so that he could peer at Caleb’s face, drinking in the peaceful expression and the way the reddish-brown hair curled in all directions, itching to reach out and brush fingers through it. He was just giving into the temptation, fingers nearly touching, when there was a loud snuffling noise from behind him and just like that the peace of the morning shattered.

They weren’t alone.

    Tilting his head, he could see Fjord who was in the process of rolling over in search of a more comfortable position, which wasn’t likely to happen as he had managed to roll off his bedroll at some point and was now curled on the hard wood floor. Turning his head, the other way, Molly saw the bed, Beau dangling over the edge, with only Jester’s arms around her stopping her from falling whilst Nott seemed to have wound up squashed between them. It would have been an amusing sight, and certainly one he would tease them about later, were it not for memory catching up with him as he remembered why they were all in one room, something they tried to avoid as often as possible. However, last night they’d needed the security and comfort that came from being together, a shield against the stares and whispers that had chased them up to this cramped room.

The fear.

The anger.

The suspicion.

   It also explained the exhaustion hanging over him like a cloud, as even with Caleb’s silver threads warding the door and windows, they’d posted a watch. Molly hadn’t been supposed to be one of them, the others picking up on his desire to stay close to Caleb, but whilst the exhausted wizard had fallen asleep the moment he was situated, Molly hadn’t been able to quieten his mind enough to let sleep take hold. He had stayed beside Caleb, trapping one of the wizard’s hands between both of his, clinging to the one thing he needed to protect more than anything, keeping first Beau and then Fjord company, before exhaustion had finally claimed him. He couldn’t remember who’d had last watch, but it seemed as though the last few days had caught up with them, and he couldn’t really muster any irritation, even with the fear that still burned raw and fresh beneath his skin.

_I could lose this…_

   The thought bubbled up despite his attempts to hold it back and he turned back, needing to see Caleb, needing to focus on his partner’s peaceful expression. It was always a marvel to see Caleb like this, a deeper kind of magic than either of them could produce alone, and whilst it did nothing to ease the fear…because this was what he could lose…it soothed him, because Caleb was here, right next to him. Deep breathing catching for a moment as he snuffled, nose wrinkling before he frowned and shifted, chasing after Molly’s heat, still fast asleep as he reached for the Tiefling and Molly willingly met him halfway, pulling him close. He didn’t want to be in this place any longer than necessary, but he wouldn’t push Caleb away, and he sighed as he gave into the temptation to loosely tangle his fingers in bed-mussed hair, burying his nose in them a second later and drinking in the scent of his wizard.

_He’s safe._

*

   It was barely half-an-hour later when the rest of the Nein stirred, startled awake by Beau who had finally wiggled free of Jester’s grasp, only to topple off the bed, waking herself and the others with a dull thud and yelp of alarm. Molly’s first instinct had been to laugh, needing the good humour to cut the thread of tension that remained even after the time spent cuddling with his partner, but Caleb came alive at the sound, fingers already blackening even as his eyes flew opening, searching for a threat, Molly’s name on the tip of his tongue. It was touching and terrifying all at one, and the urge to laugh vanished as he hastily pulled Caleb into his arms, avoiding the sparks dancing around Caleb’s fingers although he doubted the wizard would ever hurt him.

“Easy love,” he murmured soothingly, aware that they had an audience from the tense silence that had abruptly cut off Jester’s giggles when she’d realised what had happened and even Beau had frozen mid-curse. Molly ignored them all in favour of the man in his arms. It was rare for Caleb to wake up ready for a fight, although it had happened on occasion when certain memories had haunted his sleep, but somehow Molly had a feeling that his was more to do with the events of the day before and his admission that he was scared. He cursed himself for admitting it to someone who already worried more than necessary. “You’re safe.”

“Molly…” Caleb’s accent was stronger than normal, sleep clouding his voice and it took him a few seconds of blinking and staring at the lavender arms wrapped around him, before he seemed to comprehend the situation. With a strangled noise he immediately closed his hand, the sparks dying away, drawing an almost audible sigh of relief from the rest of the Nein. “Sorry…” Apparently Caleb had noticed too, hunkering in on himself as he always did when he found himself the centre of unwelcome attention.

“Blame Jester, she’s the one who kicked me out of bed,” Beau grumbled, brushing aside the apology with unusual tact, and it was swiftly forgotten as Jester promptly protested, loudly, the others stepping in to toss friendly barbs. Molly promising to buy them all an extra round or two when they were in a friendlier bar, as he felt Caleb slowly relaxing again in his arms, watching the banter with wide eyes, and he squeezed the wizard gently, pressing a kiss to Caleb’s temple, before sneaking in to steal a proper good morning kiss.

    The relaxed atmosphere lasted until Nott innocently asked about breakfast, the question immediately reminding them about the world beyond their room. Molly immediately tensed at the thought of exposing any of them to the looks and whispers that would undoubtedly be waiting for them, and this time Caleb was the one reaching for him, grasping Molly’s arms which were still wrapped around him and squeezing lightly. “I’m not hungry…” Caleb murmured, although his words were belied by the rumbling that followed, bringing a light blush to his cheeks but none of them tried to argue with the blatant lie.

“I have a few pastries left…” Jester offered with only a tinge of reluctance to her voice. She was always a little more reluctant to part with her sweets when there was no guarantee they would find a bakery any time soon, and Molly smiled at her, even as his stomach rebelled at the thought of food. He doubted that he would be comfortable enough to eat until they were a safe distance from here and Fjord, bless his heart, seemed to have realised that as he glanced across at him before suggesting easily.

“I vote for getting out of here, grabbing what supplies we can and eating breakfast on the road. We might even get lucky and find a bakery,” he added, glancing at Jester with a grin as she immediately bounced up and down on the bed, almost sending Nott to join Beau on the floor.

“I like that plan,” Molly seconded the suggestion, more than keen to get back on the road as quickly as possible, even though he had been one of the loudest voices calling for a warm tavern with proper food and ale only the previous afternoon. Caleb’s agreement was quiet, a soft vibration that Molly felt through his arms and he stole another kiss whilst Beau and Jester agreed to the plan. Only Nott looked unhappy with the thought of having to wait, although she settled when Jester slipped her a donut a moment later, happily munching on it.

*

    It didn’t take them long to rise after Nott had finished eating, and even with so many bodies crammed into the small room it didn’t take them long to get ready to leave. They had long ago perfected the art of packing in a hurry, and none of them had made any effort to get comfortable in this room. Beau took the lead as they headed down the stairs, since for once she seemed to be the least objectionable member of their party, well that and there was no way that Molly was allowing Caleb to venture from his side after the waking he’d had and the threat around them. She’d just turned into the hallway that ran through to the main tavern when she brought them to an abrupt halt, lifting her hand in a curled fist, the sign they’d created to tell them when they needed to be quiet and Jester immediately wrapped a gentle hand around Nott’s mouth as they heard raised voices up ahead.

“What were you thinking letting them stay here?” 

     Molly tensed, and he heard Caleb make a soft noise of protest as his grip on the wizard’s hand tightened, but Caleb made no effort to escape, instead squeezing back as the Tiefling’s tail began to lash violently from side to side. They couldn’t see the speaker, and the high, nasal voice wasn’t one they knew, but there was no doubting the words were about them, and Molly’s lips drew back in a snarl as he saw Jester retreating a little, pressing back against Fjord with Nott still in her arms.

“Money is money.” That was the innkeeper, and Molly could almost accept that reasoning as people who were motivated by money were easy to understand…and manipulate, but her next words had him cursing under his breath. “And they had humans in their group.”

“Humans that travel with beasts like that.” Molly had bristled again, this time out of worry, because if they were starting to think like that then Caleb and Beau might not be as safe as he had hoped they were. Caleb shifted beside him and when he glanced at his partner he was startled by the anger beginning to build in the blue eyes. It reminded him of how the wizard got when either he or Nott were hurt, and as it was usually followed by destructive fire, Molly was quick to loosen his grasp and change it to a gentle squeeze, running a thumb over the back of Caleb’s hand. It was enough to draw Caleb’s gaze, and Molly slowly shook his head. Not trying to say that it was okay, because it wasn’t, but cautioning him about losing his temper and after a moment he got a reluctant nod of agreement.

“Look, they said they were only staying one night.” The innkeeper was speaking again, but Molly was only half paying attention now, his focus still on Caleb. It was rare for Caleb to get truly riled up, and Molly knew that the wizard was still adapting to the range of emotions that came from being part of a group and from being with him, and he didn’t quite trust Caleb to be able to check himself.  “They’ll be out of town before we know it, and they seem to have gold to spend.”

“I don’t care if they have gold!!” A different voice this time, little more than a low growl that had Molly’s teeth on edge even before the words that followed. “Those monsters….” Caleb has stiffened again, and this time Molly can’t soothe him, because that word…it hurts. It burns as it burrows under his skin. _Monster. MONSTER._ It’s not the first time he’s heard it, and he doubts that it will be the last, but it still hurts, and he’s not surprised when he hears Jester sniffle, or feels Nott backing up, shrinking into her hug. Fjord is tense too, and when he risks a glance towards the half-Orc he can see green fingers tensing, almost as though he’s ready to draw his Falchion…and Molly almost wants him to, almost wants to see the fear on the faces of the people judging them.

Almost.

“Good morning!” Before any of them can give into the temptation to act and make the situation worse, Beau has already stepped forward, greeting the speakers with forced cheer, that does nothing to detract from the scowl on her face and Molly holds his breath. Is she going to pick a fight? It wouldn’t be the first time, and today he certainly wouldn’t blame her, but it’s going to be a mess and he’s already pulling Caleb back, nudging the wizard firmly behind him, silencing his protest with a sharp glare. “We just wanted to thank you for giving us all such a warm welcome.” Molly winces, because there’s no way even the thickest of them could have missed the sarcasm dripping from her voice. “And for the use of your best room.” Beau’s voice had shifted, becoming more neutral, and inching forward Molly caught the moment the Innkeeper blanched at the words as eyes darted towards her and his lips threatened to curl up into a smirk at the sight, knowing that Beau had just kicked the hornet’s nest away from them for the time being.

“I…”

“We’ll be taking our leave now,” Fjord was moving forwards now, beckoning for the rest of them to follow as he stepped out to join Beau, seemingly blind to the way the townspeople shrank back at the sight of him. Molly saw the lines of tension though, the fingers still flexing at his side and he had to admire Fjord’s restraint.

     Molly squeezed Caleb’s fingers one more time, both to warn and reassure before stepping forward, forcing his lips to curl up in a confident smile, although he knew it was belied by the way his eyes darted warily, setting on each face in turn. Scowls. Disgust. Fear. Each emotion cut deeply, and the urge to act out, to say something, to draw his swords was almost overwhelming. _I’m not a monster,_ he wanted to say, but behind that as always, was the quiet whisper that he had never managed to completely silence, _are you sure? You don’t know what you were…._ A warm body collided with him, Caleb bumping into him from behind, nudging him out of his thoughts and he knew that it was deliberate when blue eyes flickered up to meet his gaze for a second before the wizard stepped away, moving to use his body to keep Nott concealed.

     Molly took a shuddering breath, coming back to himself, back to Mollymauk Tealeaf and not that distant memory. He would need to thank Caleb later, because they couldn’t afford to have any of them trapped in the past right now…at least that was what he told himself, even as warmth suffused his chest. Warmth that Caleb had noticed and that he had known how to help, when not long ago he might have sensed the disturbance but been ill-equipped to deal with it. He shook his head, the jingle of his jewellery helping to ground him, and he took another breath, before focusing on the present once more, blinking as he found Jester pressed between him and Fjord, her tail drooping even though she had managed to summon up a normal smile as she thanked the innkeeper in her usual over-excited manner.

*

   Fjord had waited for Jester to finish, before herding them outside and Molly was certain that he heard Beau mutter something to their audience, but he didn’t catch the words, and seeing the gleam in her eyes as she brought up the rear he decided that it was probably better he hadn’t. He just hoped that she hadn’t just kicked the hornet’s nest.

“I’ll get the cart,” Fjord mutters as soon as the door closes behind them, and there’s an edge to his voice that the others have never heard before and Molly almost pities the unfortunate soul who tries to get in his way as the Half-Orc stalks off in the direction of the stable, fingers still curled at his side.

“I don’t like it here,” Nott’s voice is small in the silence that follows his movement, her dismay over waiting for breakfast long gone as she hunkers in on herself, and Molly can see how her hands tremble as she pulls her hood closer, before they disappear under the cloak. Hiding. Hiding in a way that she hasn’t really done in a long time, the rest of them usually enough to distract watchful eyes away from them, but with their presence now drawing attention its clear she feels vulnerable. He glances at Caleb just in time to catch his partner’s expression darkening, the earlier fury reappearing stronger than before, sparks skittering over his hands before Caleb takes a deep breath, his expression softening as he moves to her, reaching out to fiddle with her cloak.

“I don’t think any of us like it here,” Caleb’s voice is soft, and Molly is sure that he’s the only one that hears the iron beneath it because the others are watching with quiet concern, whilst he tenses, sensing that Caleb is inching closer to the edge. “You just need to stand it a little bit longer, okay? Just stay close and keep that hood up.” Nott nods, obedient for once and Caleb sighs, leaning in to press a kiss to the top of her hooded head, eyes flickering across to Molly for a moment before he pulls back. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Molly’s not entirely convinced that it’s Nott he’s talking to…

*

    When Fjord returns with the cart and their horses, Molly feels a little trickle of tension leaving him and he realises that he had feared that they were going to be trapped here and from the expression on Fjord’s face, he’d had the same thoughts.

“I don’t think we should all be wondering around,” Beau mutters as she inclines her head to where faces are pressed up against the Tavern windows, watching them with suspicious eyes. “I have a feeling that certain people aren’t going to he happy to do business with us.”

“All of them you mean…” Molly snarls, his anger breaking past his control and his tail lashes behind him and he makes no effort to hide his scowl as he glances towards the Tavern and he’s pleased to see that some of them shrink back. “But you’re right…” He hates admitting it, especially when Jester visibly droops at his words and Nott presses closer to Caleb. Fjord shifts from foot to foot, the only sign he will allow himself to show, but it’s enough to show that he’s equally affected.

“Well you two can always disguise yourselves…” Beau suggests as she gestures at Fjord and Jester and there’s a rare hesitance in her voice, and it stops Molly’s urge to snap that none of them should have to hide. He knows that she doesn’t care what they are, as untrusting as she can be, she’s never once hesitated to trust them just because of what they are, and his shoulders slump. It’s a good idea, at least it would mean that they’re safe.

“And Nott can pass for a halfling or a child if she’s careful,” Jester offers with a quick smile at the cowering Goblin. It’s an act that they’ve perfected, Nott tagging along with whoever, and pretending to just be very shy, although there are still occasions usually when something shiny is involved when she will forget herself, but Molly has a feeling that they won’t need to worry about that today.

“So, I’m the only problem….” He’d used up his last disguise kit a couple of jobs ago and he hadn’t been able to find another one to replace it. At the same time, he’s relieved, because as much as he doesn’t want to attract unwelcome attention, now more than ever, he’s reluctant to hide himself, to change himself to fit what others want.

_You are Mollymauk Tealeaf._

_I am satisfied…_

     The others are watching him, clearly not sure what to say and wary of making the situation worse and he sighs before offering them a crooked grin, refusing to take his frustration at the situation out on them. “I can take the cart on ahead, maybe divert some unwelcome attention. You have Jester’s bag for anything you buy.”

“You’re not going alone,” Fjord and Caleb say at once, before sharing a startled look and Molly would have laughed, knowing that they’ve butted head more than once, but he’s more focused on the fact that anyone coming with him risks being a target too.

“I’ll be…”

“If you say fine, I’ll kick your ass.” It’s Beau who butts in first, eyes narrow as she stares him down and he glares back but subsides, because he knows that even though they’re friends, she won’t hesitate to give him a good whack around the head with her staff. “No one goes off alone here.” It’s an order, one that would usually have him bristling, but there’s a protectiveness beneath it that stops him.

“Then….”

“I’ll go with him,” Caleb cuts him off, voice quiet but firm, the tone that they’ve all learned to recognise not to argue with, because as awkward and unassuming as he is, there is a stubborn streak a mile wide beneath it. Molly however, isn’t just anyone, and as touched as he is by the offer, the thought of Caleb…his Caleb…who as strong as he is with magic, is still the most vulnerable of the group…being put at risk, has him willing to anger the wizard.

“No.” A flash of hurt crosses Caleb’s face, swiftly hidden beneath a frown and although Molly aches at the sight of it, he doesn’t let himself back down. “Not this time.” _Please let me keep you safe…_ The hurt reappears, but then Caleb straightens, and he meets Molly’s gaze evenly, a rare occurrence even now and Molly finds himself silenced by the emotions churning in them. Hurt. Anger. Love. Protectiveness… it’s so similar to the looks that he knows he often shoots at Caleb that his breath catches.

“Molly…” Caleb closes the distance between them, leaving Molly no escape from his burning gaze as he comes to a halt in front of them, fingers clenching at his side as though the wizard is fighting the urge to reach out. The fact that he restrains himself is a sign that he’s not completely blind to the danger, to the risk of being seen with a Tiefling and it helps.  “I am not letting you out of my sight whilst we are in this place.” Molly wants to argue, because even if Caleb is aware of the situation, it’s not enough to guarantee his safety, but the words shrivel on his tongue as Caleb adds with a hint of desperation. “Please, don’t push me away…even to keep me safe.” It’s raw and open, and Molly is too aware of their audience, but he can’t bring himself to look away or to refuse, the fight draining out of him.

“All right….”

*

    The others bless their souls hadn’t commented, although he does catch an angry glare from Nott for coming so close to hurting ‘her boy’ and he winces, knowing that she will have something to say about it later. He’s unsurprised when she offers to come along too, to keep an eye on Caleb…although Molly knows from a second sideways glance it’s more to keep an eye on him, but Caleb convinces her to go with the others, gently reminding her that they might be able to find a bakery and that she had wanted to pick up some more alcohol. It had been enough, well that and whatever Caleb had whispered into her ears and slowly she had trailed after Fjord and Jester as they moved off to find somewhere out of sight where they could disguise themselves, although not before Jester had shot Molly a worried look, before casting the Blessing of the Trickster onto Caleb.

    Molly could have kissed her for that, but instead he caught hold of Beau before she left and pressed some coins into her hands, telling her to get Jester something on him if they found a bakery. The monk nodded before heading after the others, muttering a warning at him and Caleb to stay out of danger so that she didn’t have to kick their asses later, her way of telling them that she was worried.

“Just you and me now, love,” Molly’s attempt at his usual lilting tone falls flat, Caleb glowering at him for a moment, still clearly hurt from his earlier efforts to push him away but then his shoulders slump, and he just looks tired rather than angry.

“Ja…” Caleb pauses glancing at the Tavern, and there’s a flicker of fire around his fingers at the sight of the people still watching them...still watching Molly…and he takes a breath before climbing up in the cart. “Let’s get out of here.” Molly is more than happy to agree to that. He wants to be far away from this hellhole, and then he can work at making up for his bumbled attempt to protect Caleb. Despite the tension, he refuses to give into the temptation to press up against his partner as he normally would when they’re driving the cart together, maintaining a careful distance between them, not wanting to paint an even larger target on his partner. Caleb’s eyes flicker towards him, noting the distance and gods, Molly hope he realises why he’s doing it, and maybe he does because he doesn’t protest and instead urges the horses forwards.

**

     They hadn’t been able to get a good look at the place the night before as they’d arrived so late, and Molly is almost dismayed by how normal the town seems in the daylight. It’s smaller than he’d thought after glimpsing the lights last night, but it’s pleasant, neat buildings lined along three main streets. It’s a farming town, much like Alfield, but its seems better off, little glimpses of wealth shining through here and there, and if it hadn’t been for the attitudes of the townspeople it might have been a nice place to stay for a while. However, it’s been tainted by their experience at the inn and his skin crawls as he glances around, uneasiness curling under his skin. A quick glance to the side shows that Caleb is on edge as well, his shoulders hunched, and his hair is covering his face but not enough to stop Molly from seeing that his eyes are constantly on the move too, wariness dripping from him.

It’s too quiet.

     The cart was rattling along, reminding Molly that they’d been planning on getting the wheel seen to as it lurches to the side, the noise it was making and the steady beat of the horses hooves filling the silence. It’s a soothing, familiar sound after so long on the road and that along with the thoughts running through his mind like quicksilver, lulls him, and it takes him longer than it should to realise that it’s the quiet that has him uneasy, fear chasing on the tail of the uneasiness. It’s quiet, too quiet. A farming town should be bustling, especially in this warm weather, but apart from the odd person moving through the windows and chickens scurrying around there’s been no sign of life since they left the Tavern.

“Caleb…” He mutters, not wanting to alarm his partner but he doesn’t get chance to say more because suddenly Caleb is cursing under his breath, tensing beside him as his head comes up, eyes focused on something ahead as he brings the cart to a lurching halt.

     He already has a hand on the hilt of one of his scimitars as he lifts his head, and his curse, tinged with Infernal puts Caleb’s to shame. The road ahead of them is blocked, a rough barricade erected, leaving enough room for people to move past but not for the cart, but more concerning is the group of men and women spread out in front of it. This time there is no mistaking the hatred and anger in their eyes, or the way their gazes are locked on him and he can’t stop himself from barring his teeth at them, fingers curling around the hilt.

“Move.” It’s more Infernal than Common and they flinch back, but none of them step out of place, several tightening their grip on the weapons they’ve managed to muster. Caleb doesn’t flinch at the snarled word, instead he seems to lean slightly into Molly, straightening as he looks at the group and he looks calm and collected to the unknowing eye.

“Please, let us pass.” Caleb’s accent is thicker than usual, his spine a line of tension that only Molly can see from his vantage point. “We don’t want any trouble.” There’s a hint of magic, and cajoling in the words. Charm, Molly realises belatedly, cursing himself for not thinking of it too and he focuses on the group, hoping to see them waver a little, but the magic which should have claimed them washes over them.

“Come on,” Molly adds his own voice, words dripping with charm as he leans forwards. “This isn’t worth a fight.” There’s a moment of silence, but then one of the men moves forward, lips curled into snarl.

“Devil. Your magic won’t work here.” He lifts something and waves it in the air, and Molly curses as he stares at the roughly hewn talisman and from the sharp intake of breath beside him, Caleb has recognised it as well. “We’re protected against your kind.”

“My kind?” Molly demands, voice cracking out like a whip as he lets his anger show. He doesn’t want a confrontation, but if it’s going to happen then he wants their attention riveted on him rather than the wizard at his side. “I can assure you,” he adds as he leaps down, trying to put some room between him and Caleb in case they have any ranged weapons he hasn’t spotted. “You’ve never met anyone like me.”

“You creatures are alike.” That’s a voice he recognises, the same growl from the Tavern and his eyes dart to a heavy man standing in the middle of the group. “Monsters, who want to corrupt innocent people. Ruin their livelihoods. Destroy their homes.” It’s pure bile, words that Molly has heard more than once and has never come to terms with, and he struggles not to flinch. _Monster._

“You don’t know anything,” Caleb’s voice rings out and Molly can’t stop himself from looking at him, and he curses as he realises that the wizard has left the cart too, although his movements are a lot more cautious as he circles round, clearly trying to reach his side. “I don’t know what’s happened to make you feel like this, but…” Molly had shifted his attention back to the group, but his eyes dart back to Caleb as he abruptly cuts off and a growl bubbles up in the back of his throat as he realises that three of the townspeople have moved forward, and that one, a youngish man with his features twisted with hate has a hatchet worryingly close to his partner’s throat.

_Caleb…._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek, sorry folks I meant to have this up earlier but the best laid plans were laid to ruins by illness and uni work.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Caleb…_

   Molly is moving before he’s even aware of what he’s doing, blind to the danger he’s in, unable to see anything but the cold steel pressed dangerously close to Caleb’s throat. _Too close,_ he can see the realisation in blue eyes as their gazes meet for a moment, Caleb swallowing hard…all it would take is a slip, a quick motion and he could lose everything. He’s trembling, fear and rage darkening his expression and he’s lifting his hand, ready to use vicious mockery, to let them get a glimpse of the monster they accuse him of being when the man who had spoken before, the one from the tavern steps forward.

“Halt!” Molly snarls at him, not in the mood to accommodate their hatred any longer and there’s Infernal on the tip of his tongue when the man smirks, revealing yellowed teeth, no mirth at all in the expression as he nods across to the young man threatening Caleb. “One wrong move from you and he dies.” The threat is enough to make him freeze misstep, terror gripping him as he glances at the wizard to see a trickle of blood against pale skin. It’s just a nick, a warning, but it leaves Molly frozen in place, a growl caught in his throat at the sight of Caleb wincing and paling as the hatchet lingers too close for comfort.

“Please…”

“Silence monster!” His mouth snaps shut at the snarled command, the plea that he wouldn’t have voiced for anyone else dying on the tip of his tongue and helpless he spreads his hand, trying to make himself look as harmless as possible. He wants to tear them apart. He wants them to feel the same terror that grips him as the speaker moves towards Caleb. He will, as soon as that steel is away from his partner’s voice, and that promise comforts him a little, his gaze never wavering from Caleb whose eyes are flickering between his captor and the crowd, searching for an opening, his fingers curling and uncurling at his side, little sparks dancing between them. “You should’ve picked different travelling companions,” the man says to Caleb, and there’s the anger from the inn again, blue eyes darkening for a moment before Caleb manages to control himself, the nod that follows is stilted, the lie evident to anyone who knows him.

    To the unknowing crowd though it seems to be enough, no doubt helped by the fearful glance that flickers towards Molly a moment later, and Molly breathes a little easier as the hatchet inches away. Still too close, but not ready to strike, although its hard for him to contain himself at the sight of the shallow cut running across Caleb’s neck. _Too close…_ His tail lashes behind him, and he’s too on edge to control it, and too angry to care that the men and women watching him are growing nervous at the reminder of what he is. 

“You seem like a reasonable fellow.” Molly’s attention snaps back to the man from the Tavern as he leans in close to Caleb’s face, and he wants nothing more than to get between them, especially when he can see Caleb fighting to recoil from the hand that lands on his shoulder in a seemingly friendly grip. The wince that follows betrays it for what it is, and Molly moves, managing half a step before everyone tenses and the hatchet moves a little closer and he freezes again, helplessness and fury gripping him. “I’ll give you a chance to prove it, all you need to do is walk away.” Molly blinks, relief flooding him only to dim when Caleb frowns and glances towards him.

“And what about him?”

“You don’t need to worry about your ‘friend’.” Molly snarls, not caring that he probably looks every inch the monster they’ve conjured him to me and his tail snaps to the side, but he doesn’t move, because they’re giving Caleb a chance to get out of this mess. “We’ll take good care of him.”

    It’s a good offer, especially as more than one of the group are side-eyeing Caleb, looking as though they’d quite happily include him in the ‘punishment’ they want to dish out and Molly shifts uneasily, wanting to move to shield his partner, but knowing that a single step could ignite everything. Instead, his fingers curl into fists in the air as he wills Caleb to speak up and accept the offer, it’s a good one and the only way he’s going to get out of here in one piece and it’ll give him a chance to get help. Not for the first time, he’s glad that Caleb is a self-confessed coward, because it means that he should leap at the offer to escape, and that he’ll be spared whatever fate is waiting Molly. His eyes flicker to the weapons that are visible, and slight bumps under their clothes that speak of other weapons that haven’t been revealed yet and it doesn’t take much imagination to work out what they have planned for him and he wants Caleb far away it.

   He’s so focused on that thought that it takes a moment for him to realise that Caleb isn’t nodding and murmuring his agreement like he should be, instead he’s stepping back and with a sharp twist he pulls his shoulder free of the bruising grip. It’s clear that no one expected him to act, Molly included, because Caleb is already out of reach by the time the hatchet swings, cleaving thin air, and the wizard doesn’t stop, although he flinches at the sound as he lunges forwards, moving to insert himself between Molly and the group.

“Caleb, what are you doing?” His voice doesn’t shake, he manages to stop the Infernal from tainting his words, keeping his voice soft and lilting as always and to anyone else it would sound like he was merely concerned. However, Caleb isn’t just anyone and they’ve spent enough time together that he falters, tensing for a moment as he picks up on the anger and fear beneath the question before he turns his head, just enough to glance across at Molly.

“You’re my heart’s home.” The words are soft, meant for Molly’s ears alone and the Tiefling swallows. They were the words he’d whispered, voice torn and ragged with desperation after the wizard had nearly died on a job a few months ago, his hands covered in Caleb’s blood as he’d frantically tried to hold him together long enough for Jester to reach them. He’d thought that it was going to be too late, and that the strange, wonderful thing that had blossomed between them was going to be stolen from them and the words had slipped out. Neither of them had been ready to speak about deeper feelings, although neither were blind to the fact that they’d already reached that point, and those words were the closest either of them had ever come to broaching the topic…and he’d thought that they’d fallen on deaf ears. Hearing those words being turned on him, with an emotion that he’s never seen from Caleb before steals his voice and he knows that for once his feelings are written openly across his face, his mask falling as Caleb’s expression shatters. “Did you really think I could leave you behind?”

    There’s hurt and understanding in his expression, and Molly wants to take him in his arms and soothe away the former. _No._ He had hoped for it, prayed that Caleb would be the coward he was always claiming to be, but he’d known somewhere deep beneath the desperation that it would never happen. It was there in the way that Caleb had fought for them from the beginning, even when he trusted no one and struggled to keep a safe distance from them. It was there in the way that he would use his flames, braving the memories, the moment one of them was in danger and he sighed, heart aching as he shook his head, voice breaking and cracking as he whispered.

“You should…”

“You are an idiot, Mollymauk Tealeaf.” Caleb informs him bluntly, and despite everything it draws a watery chuckle from him, because it’s so wonderfully Caleb that for a moment everything else seems to fade away. _Yes,_ in more ways than one. He had been an idiot to think that they would be allowed to pass through the town without being harassed, a fool to think for one second that Caleb would walk away from him when offered the chance…and his humour fades, as he meets blue. “But maybe I am one t…” The rest of what Caleb was trying to say was lost in a broken shout of pain, and Molly was moving, lunging across the distance between them even before his partner staggered back, affording him a glimpse of flashing steel and crimson splattering over brown material.

_No._

“Don’t touch him.” It’s more a howl than a shout, Infernal twisting and darkening the words and Molly bares his teeth in a snarl, crimson eyes locked on them even as reaches Caleb, wrapping an arm around his partner to steady him. He can feel blood beneath his fingers as he tugs him close, and feels the laboured rise and fall of Caleb’s chest as he comes to rest against him, breathless whimpers betraying the amount of pain that he’s in. “Easy…” He murmurs, but there’s no chance for them to catch their breath and Caleb is already moving, twisting in his grasp and granting him a clear view of the gash stretching between his shoulders, another growl bubbling up. He would’ve stood there and taken everything they threw at him as long as they’d left Caleb out of it, but now the fury he had felt ever since he had first noticed the sideways looks was boiling over. “You should never have touched him,” he’s sunk back in to Infernal, and Caleb shivers a little but doesn’t falter, flames beginning to dance around his fingers.

    Molly wants to stop him from fighting, knowing how the flames haunt him and hating the way Caleb staggers for a moment, colour draining from his face as a wince crosses his features, the wound clearly taking a toll on him. He shouldn’t be fighting, but they have no choice, they’re outnumbered, and they have no idea where the others are right now, and with a snarl Molly moves to his side, whispering a prayer to the Moon weaver that their friends will find them as he draws his swords, gliding them over his skin, the sting lost to his anger as the blades light up. “It’s my turn to make you an offer.” He switches back to common, but its no less dangerous, Infernal tainting the edge of each word that he growls out and he can see the crowd flinching and eyeing him with increased fear and hatred. That’s fine. He wants their attention riveted on him, he wants to give them a show they will never forget and the blades flicker and glow brighter as his emotions bleed through. “Move aside and let us through, or I’ll put you in your graves right now.”

     He already knows that it won’t work. They had made their decision the moment they’d barricaded the street, but he must try, not out of any sense of mercy, but to try and get Caleb out of here without further injury. There’s no response, no verbal command that he manages to catch, but he gets his response in the formed of a rusted sword sweeping towards his chest, and he snarls, easily parrying the blade and thrusting the attack back, his scimitar drawing blood and he feels it splatter against his cheek as the man shouts in pain.

It’s the breaking point.

    There’s a roar of fury, multiple voices blending into one and it tugs at something buried deep in his memories and then they’re besieged from all sides. The townspeople aren’t warriors, the most any of them is likely to have seen is the odd bandit attack of wild creatures coming in from the surrounding countryside, and it shows in the wild, uncoordinated swings. But they have numbers on their size, and a deep, burning anger born of hatred that fuels them, giving them strength and courage, even as Molly shouts to them in Infernal, twisting and turning in their midst as he tries to shield Caleb as best as he can.

     Heat bursts beside him and his eyes flick to the side, just in time to see a man go down with a scream, beating wildly at the flames catching at his tunic, the pitchfork he had been wielding and had been about to twist into Molly’s side falling to the ground. He flicks a glance at Caleb, their gazes meeting for a moment, and beneath the pain and exhaustion, is a glint of iron and flame that he rarely sees from the wizard. There’s no time for anything more, an axe drawing a line of fire against his side and forcing him to turn away with a snarl to parry a second blow, feeling for flames at his back, before bodies surge between them, forcing them apart.

    It’s like being buffeted by a storm, blows raining down from all directions and now the wild, unskilled efforts are becoming more effective because there are just too many of them. Molly is twisting and turning, nimble and furious all at once, but it’s not enough. There’s a burning, lancing pain in his side as a blade makes it through his defences and even as he turns to dispatch that attacker, there’s another line of fire drawn down his arm and he stumbles, threatening to fall under the press of bodies and frantic he glances around. Where is Caleb? He hasn’t felt a burst of heat for a while, and there’s no flash of brown and red in the edge of his vision and terror grips him. Where is he? He’s stumbling and scrabbling, frantically trying to get back to his feet when there’s a roar from somewhere nearby followed by familiar voices raised in alarm.

“Molly! Caleb!”

     Before he has a chance to respond, his vision fills with blue as with a furious shout Beau appears, her staff a blur of movement in her hands as she forces the townspeople away from him, creating the space for him to climb to his feet and he seizes the opportunity, glancing around with a dazed expression. There’s Fjord, whatever disguise he’d been using to move through the town dropped as he moves forward to engage the man who had threatened Caleb at the start, golden eyes aflame in a way that Molly has never seen before. Beside him Jester is lashing out with her sickle, her sunny expression morphed into a fierce snarl, Infernal spilling from her lips. He can’t see Nott, but he sees two of their attackers go down with crossbow bolts in their chests and he feels his lips quirk up into a fierce grin.

_They came…_

   And there…he feels the press of panic ease a little as he finally catches a glimpse of Caleb, the wizard is paler than before, but there is still power crackling around him, ice spilling forth this time as he traps several men in place. He looks ready to collapse, but he’s alive and fighting and its enough to spur Molly back into motion as he moves to Beau’s side, the two of them unconsciously moving to cover each other, sharing a brief look and there’s relief behind her scowl, although it’s promptly masked as she smacks a woman to the ground with a sharp blow that will probably have her head rattling for days. Molly grins, all sharp teeth as he lets out an appreciative whistle, promising himself that he will tease her for her poorly concealed concern later, before lashing out, countering a blow aimed at the monk’s back.

     The next few minutes are a blur. Molly is a whirling dervish in the centre of it all and there’s no sign of his usual mocking, his lips drawn in a snarl, crimson eyes alight and the air around him is thick with his use of Infernal. He’s just starting to think they will get through this, seeing Fjord and Jester cleaving a path towards them, and more people going down with Nott’s bolts buried in their limbs, Beau still at his back and keeping him from getting overwhelmed, when there’s a sound that seems make the world skid to a halt.

    It’s not quite a scream, more a strangled cry that’s cut short and Molly feels his own breath catch in his throat as he whirls, frantically seeking out the source of the noise, already knowing what he’s going to find.

_Caleb…_

    His partner had clearly been trying to work his way to the side, out of the midst of the fight, his self-preservation finally kicking in, but he seemed to have frozen, standing there, head tilted downwards as he looked at something that Molly couldn’t see from his position. There’s a long moment, where nothing seems to move, and Molly can already feel something breaking, shattering, even before Caleb slowly lifts his head. The movement is stilted, as though he doesn’t have the strength or will to move it, but finally blue eyes meet his, pale lips with a dusting of crimson moving in a word that Molly can’t hear but doesn’t need to…his name hanging heavy and unspoken between them, before Caleb crumples, falling like a puppet that’s just had all his strings cut and Molly shatters as the wizard hits the ground.

    There are no words in the noise that he makes. It’s a scream, a howl of fury and denial, wrapped up in a vicious snarl that’s dripping with the dark promise of Infernal. There are cries around him, of pain and fear, and he’s vaguely aware of Beau falling to her knees and clutching her head and some distant part of him knows that he should stop, that he should care. However, all he can see is Caleb falling over and over in his mind, and even as he’s shoving his way forwards, blind to the townspeople who are scattering now, overwhelmed by his grief-stricken fury, his mind twists the moment until it wasn’t his name that Caleb had been trying to say but an accusation.

_Your fault…_

_It’s your fault…_

     It twists and turns, but he doesn’t falter, doesn’t stop. Fjord is yelling at him now, trying to get his attention, to stop the howl of Infernal that is still twisting around them “Molly! Damn it Molly you need to stop!” Molly hears the words, but they wash over him, not touching him and he’s vaguely aware of a grim-faced Jester shaking her head at the half-orc before bolting for Caleb as well, and Molly feels rather than hears the snarl the movement tugs from him. The logical part of him knows that they need her magic, but a larger part of him, the one currently raging and shrieking its grief doesn’t want anyone else near Caleb and he’s relieved when she falters and falls back a little, still coming, but giving him the time and space to reach Caleb first.

_Your fault…_

    The words reach a crescendo in the back of his mind as he reaches the wizard, because Caleb…oh Moonweaver, Caleb is a mess and now Molly can see what his partner had been looking at in that last, fateful moment, can see the reason behind the strangled cry and he wishes that he couldn’t. His knees give way beneath him, the howling noise cutting off as it feels like he can’t breathe, crimson eyes wide and riveted on the hatchet sunk deeply into Caleb’s front, only the barest sliver of metal visible above the blood-soaked coat. _No. Caleb. No. NO. Nononono…._ He knows the world isn’t fair, it’s proved that too him over and over, but this…this can’t be happening, because he was the one the townspeople had wanted. Him, with his outlandish appearance and devilish heritage…. not Caleb, not his Caleb and…

“M-M…” It takes him a second to realise that Caleb is still conscious, barely holding on as he stirs, blood bubbling in the corner of his mouth as he struggles to breathe and then he’s trying to move and reach for Molly, the breathless whimper he makes snapping Molly out of his shock.

“I’m h-here,” Molly whispered. _I was too late, but I’m here,_ the reassurance tastes like dust in his mouth and what right does he have to say it as though it will make a difference? _You fault._ He should have been hear sooner, he should never have let himself get separated from Caleb. It would be easily to lose himself in the recriminations and hide from what’s happening, but Caleb’s head has lolled towards him at his words, and he’s transfixed by slivers of blue, mouth dry at the relief that spreads across Caleb’s face. “You’re going to be okay.” _You have to be okay,_ any other outcome is unacceptable, and he tries not to look at the wound, at the blood that he can feel soaking his fingers as he reaches for Caleb, refusing to acknowledge the chill that sweeps through him as he hears Caleb’s breath whistling.

_You have to be okay._    

     He’s vaguely aware of the others calling out now they’re free from the assault of his Infernal, and he feels rather than sees Jester skid to a halt beside them, cursing and sobbing under her breath as she gets her first look at Caleb. He should say something, whether to comfort her or beg her to save Caleb, to save his world… but his world has narrowed down to Caleb, to the sliver of blue peering up at him and the fingers clutching at his sleeve. “M-M…” Caleb is trying to speak again, but the words won’t come, his breath catching instead as fresh blood bubbles against his lips and Molly opens his mouth, whether to reassure him that’s he’s still here or to scold him for trying to speak he doesn’t know, a fog covering his thoughts. The fog deepens when he hesitates as fumbling fingers shift from his sleeve to his hand, making clumsy patterns against his skin in a grim mockery of how Caleb would reach out to him when nightmares and memories were overwhelming him, and a choked, bitter noise escapes as he realises what the idiot is trying to say.

“I…I’m f-fine.” It takes him a moment to get his voice to work and even then, it wavers, the words tasting like bile in his mouth. He’s bloodied and bruised, his side a throbbing mass of pain that makes itself known as he allows himself to take stock and he knows that he probably needs Jester to look at it, but there’s no way he will let her … a healing potion and a long rest will fix it, if…when Caleb is safe. It hurts, but it’s nothing compared to Caleb and he shakes his head, wishing that he could banish the concern he can see in the blue eyes. _You shouldn’t care. You shouldn’t ask…this is my fault_. Caleb doesn’t look convinced, and he’s trying to speak again, and Molly shakes his head frantically as Jester lets out a frightened noise beside him, her hands already at work.  “I’m fine, thanks to you…” His voice cracks and breaks, the words like ash now, because he should be the one lying there…but Caleb, curse him and bless him is shaking his head, just a tiny, imperceptible movement that has him whimpering again and Molly moves, wanting…needing to comfort him, tasting copper as he presses lips to a clammy cheek. “My heart’s home.”

Caleb stills at the words, myriad emotions dancing in the slivers of blue and then his lips quirk, a weak movement, barely enough to be called a smile and Molly’s heart leaps for a moment, hope and disbelief at the sight freezing him in place. It’s Jester’s frightened cry that shatters the peaceful moment, and the warmth that he’d felt for a fleeting second turns to ash as the slivers of blue disappear as Caleb’s head lolls back, the whistling sound of his breath catching and…

“Caleb…?”


	4. Chapter 4

   Molly felt his head dipping towards his chest once more, and immediately wrenched it up again, ignoring the answering flare of pain from his side. Instead, his gaze darted to the bed and the still figure in the middle of it, eyes desperately seeking out to the ragged rise and fall of Caleb’s chest. It was hard to make out under the mass of bandages currently hiding the horrific wound that had come so close to killing stealing him away, but it was there, and for a long moment Molly lost himself in the movement. Up. Down. In. Out. _He’s alive,_ the thought wasn’t as reassuring as he wanted it to be, because Caleb still hadn’t roused and Molly…Molly had come so close to losing him.

It had been close.

It had been too damn close.

_“My heart’s home.”_

_Caleb stilled at the words, myriad emotions dancing in the slivers of blue and then his lips quirked upwards, a weak movement, barely enough to be called a smile and Molly’s heart leapt for a moment, hope and disbelief at the sight freezing him in place. It was Jester’s frightened cry that shattered the peaceful moment, and the warmth that he’d felt for a fleeting second turned to ash as the slivers of blue disappeared, Caleb’s head lolling back, the whistling sound of his breath catching and…_

_“Caleb…?” The word had crept out, terror and denial gripping Molly, a roaring sound flooding his ears as he realised that Caleb wasn’t fighting for his next breath. He wasn’t breathing, his bloody chest still. “Caleb…No…no, no…” He was reaching out to shake him, his voice cracking and breaking but then Jester was there, shoving him back, unfazed by his snarl._

_“Stay back!” Jester had spared him a glance, pitying and desperate, but it had been the grief, the tears building in the corners of her eyes and the determination that had stopped him from lashing out in response. He had been crumbling, coming apart of the seams – barely aware of Nott’s shriek as she realised what was happening, or the sound of Beau and Fjord trying to calm her, trying to be strong even as grief seeped into their voices. “Caleb don’t do this to us,” Jester was whispering now, sniffing as she placed both hands against him and closed her eyes. “Please…” The plea wasn’t meant for Caleb, her voice taking on the pleading, trusting tone that she adopted whenever she reached out to the Traveller. “Please Traveller, don’t take him away. Spare him.”_

_For several seconds nothing seemed to happen, and Molly could feel himself splintering, a wail of grief fighting its way up in the back of his throat. Please. Not Caleb, anyone but Caleb. It should have been him lying there. It should have been him. It should… A noise from Jester drew him out of his spiralling thoughts just in time to see a pale glow building around her hands, giving her an ethereal appearance, before it slowly began to seep into Caleb. Jester was still chanting pleas, and Molly joined her in his mind even as he found himself leaning forward, watching the light until it had disappeared completely into his partner’s body._

_Please._

_There was silence for a moment, even Nott falling silent as they all waited, balancing on the edge of a knife as they waited to see if their family would be torn asunder. Silence. Then Caleb stirred, a horrible, wet noise rising in his throat as he gasped for air, not conscious - but alive, beautifully alive, although Molly didn’t need to be a Cleric to know that the continued whistling behind his breath was a bad sign._

_But he’s alive._

_Molly clung to that as he crawled closer, eyes riveted on Caleb’s chest as it struggled to rise and fall, bile rising as he stared at the wound. I could still lose him._

_“He’s still in danger,” Jester muttered, echoing his thoughts as she glanced up at him for a moment, not stopping his approach. Her hands were already moving again, a focus that they rarely saw from her unless she was pulling a particularly convoluted prank appearing on her face as she studied the hatchet still embedded in the wound. “Beau I need…”_

_“Please let me help,” Molly cut across her. He knew that he probably wasn’t the best person for this, but he needed to do something. He needed to help._

_“It’s going to hurt him,” Jester warned him, hesitating and glancing at Beau who was moving closer, before turning back to Molly and seeing that his resolve hadn’t wavered. He needed to do this, needed to atone for the fact that he hadn’t been able to keep Caleb safe and she sighed. “You have to do exactly as I say.”_

_“I will.”_

_“This needs to come out before I can heal him,” Jester explained, gesturing at the weapon and Molly blanched. He hated it – he hated the sight of it in Caleb’s body, but he knew that removing it would hurt and…he swallowed, knowing what her next words were going to be and why she had hesitated to let him help. “But you’ll need to be the one to do it, so I can cast as soon as it’s gone._

_“U-understood.”_

_“I can…” Beau started having reached their side, her voice oddly gentle and face pale and set as she glanced down at Caleb, knuckles turning white against her staff._

_“No,” Molly cut her off. “I’ll do it.”_

_Carefully he moved so that he was kneeling behind Caleb’s head, ducking down to press a kiss to the wizard’s forehead, heart aching at the lack of response. Caleb always responded to that kind of kiss, always had, even before they were involved, and the stillness hurt. “I’m sorry,” his whispered, knowing that Jester could hear him and unable to bring himself to care. The apology was for more than the pain he was about to cause, for so much more, and it wasn’t enough. There was no way those two simple words could ever be enough to atone for this failure, and yet they came, tumbling from his lips as he forced himself to grasp the hatchet’s handle. It was slick beneath his trembling fingers, painting him with more of Caleb’s blood and for a moment he faltered, because this was Caleb…his Caleb…and he had already endured enough. No, he’d gone through too much, and Molly was about to cause him more pain and…_

_“Molly!” Jester hiss jolted him back into the present, and as much as he wanted to growl at her for it, he nodded and shored up his resolve. He’s alive. I have to keep it that way._

_“I’m ready.” He wasn’t, he doubted he would ever be, but they were running out of time. Caleb was running out of time, his breath hitching and whistling, the tiny bit of colour that had returned with Jester’s first spell already leaking away. He couldn’t close his eyes – he needed to see what he was doing, and he wouldn’t let himself hide from this and from what he had failed to protect Caleb from, but as he counted himself down, he slipped into the comfort of Infernal. The others flinched – Caleb didn’t, and wasn’t that another kick in the teeth, another reminder of what was happening – but Jester bless her, just nodded, grim and determined, leaning forward, ready to act the moment the blade was free, and he focused on that as he pulled._

_It didn’t come out easily. It was deep, caught on bone and other things that Molly desperately didn’t want to think about and his nose was filled with the scent of iron as he forced himself to pull, his tail lashing behind him. Please. When it came, it was a squelching sound that had Molly’s stomach rolling and somewhere off to the side he was aware of someone losing control of theirs, but he couldn’t focus on them, because Caleb had jolted with the movement, a strangled cry escaping as the pain registered even through his unconsciousness. He tossed the weapon aside, unable to bear holding it a second longer, blood covering his hands and lower arms as he jolted forward to grasp Caleb, meaningless words of comfort falling from his lips even as he looked at Jester._

_She had moved the second the hatchet was gone, her hands firmly planted on Caleb’s body despite the blood, her eyes narrow with focus as she stared at him, light pooling around her hands. Molly knew better than to get in her way, but he had to see – he had to know that he was working, and even as he tried to soothe Caleb he leant in, stomach lurching again as he studied the wound and for a moment nothing seemed to be changing. Then there was the slightest of movement, deep within the wound as Caleb’s body slowly, haltingly began to patch itself together._

_It was slow, as though Caleb’s body was reluctant to accept the magic and Molly could hear Jester grumbling under her breath, her breath growing increasingly ragged as she fought to push her magic past the barrier. Her will, it seemed was stronger and the wound began to shrink, Caleb’s breath losing the terrifying whistling noise that had been accompanying each breath, colour seeping back into his cheeks although he didn’t rouse. A small mercy, because Molly knew that even with all the healing that Jester had managed, the pain would be unbearable, and Molly would give anything, do anything to spare him more pain, his fingers trembling as he reached up to brush them against one pale cheek._

_“That’s all I can do for now,” Jester whispered a few minutes later, voice ragged, exhaustion written across her face and she wavered when she sat back, Fjord darting forward to support her. “I… I’ve got nothing left.”_

_“But…” Beau protested._

_“He’s strong,” Molly cut across the monk, even though he agreed with her, heart aching at the thought of having to wait. He wanted…needed Caleb to be okay, but Jester was listing against Fjord now, eyes at half-mast. “I know he would argue with me about that if he could, but he’s strong.” If he were awake, Caleb would be scoffing and shaking his head, colour seeping into his cheeks as it always did when they tried to praise him in any way, and Molly clung to that image as he added firmly. “He’s not going anywhere.”_

_Do you hear that Caleb Widogast? You’re not allowed to go anywhere, you’re not allowed to leave me behind._

_“I promise I finish healing him in the morning,” Jester spoke up, clearly struggling to get the words out, tears glistening as she glanced at Caleb and then at Molly, pleading with him to understand.  “I just need to rest.”_

_“I…” Molly swallowed.  “I know…thank you.” Those words – they weren’t enough, they could never be enough for what she had already done for Caleb…for him, but they were all he had right now, and he repeated them as he bowed his head, pressing a kiss to Caleb’s forehead._

_You’re alive._

     That had been hours ago, and Molly still had no better words to give her. He had vowed to himself, that he was going to buy her all the pastries she could eat and then some once this was over, and he could vaguely recall muttering a promise to help her in her pranks for the Traveller from now on. That had earned him a smile, albeit a weak a weak imitation of her usual smile, exhaustion from expending so much magic just to stabilise Caleb and the emotional toll of nearly losing the wizard weighing her down.

    Jester was currently asleep in the next room, having managed to stay awake long enough to return to the inn and oversee Beau as the monk had carefully bandaged Caleb’s wounds, eating the cold meat and bread they had taken from the kitchen before giving into her exhaustion. Beau and Fjord were keeping watch downstairs, although Molly doubted very much that anyone else would be venturing into the inn tonight – not after the show they’d put on earlier.

_There had been no question of leaving the town anymore, not with the state that Caleb was in and the fact that Jester could barely stand let alone walk. They’d dealt with wounds on the road before, but nothing like this, and they had no camp set up or any idea of what dangers lay on the roads around the town – at least in the town they knew the danger. Not that it had helped them._

_They’d paid no mind to the people downed on the ground around them, feeling no sympathy for those conscious enough to shrink away from them as they carefully loaded Jester and Caleb into the cart and turned it around. Molly was blind to the journey back to the inn, his entire world had narrowed down to the man cradled in his arms, babbling away, saying whatever came to mind, because like this – lying so still and silent, Caleb seemed empty._

_Empty. Empty._

_Caleb was never loud, even when drunk or happy, it was muted. But his presence was always enough to fill the silence, to fill Molly’s world and this silence scared him. And so, he talked silly things, tales of the circus, ideas for places they could visit – promises to visit a bookstore when they reached somewhere a bit more civilised. Promises that spoke of hope, of faith that Caleb wouldn’t be defeated by this. That Caleb would come back to him. And if his voice wavered in places, his grip tightening on the still wizard, until it would have drawn a protest if the other man had been awake then the others were too kind to comment, and Molly too far gone to notice._

_They hadn’t been welcomed back with open arms._

_The courtyard and stables had been abandoned when they arrived, something that even Molly had noticed, lips drawn back in a snarl as he wondered how many of them had been in the group that had accosted them. How many of them had raised a hand against him? Against Caleb? How many of them had stood and watched them leave and known what was coming?_

_Fjord had hitched the horses, muttering something about coming back for them before he’d moved across to help Jester from the cart. However, Nott had beaten him there, one arm wrapped around the Cleric, although her gaze was riveted on the still form that Molly was holding against him, her eyes glittering with the same fury that he could feel beneath the numbness. Their gazes met for a moment, a promise exchanged between them._

_They would pay._

_Beau had taken the lead as they entered the inn, her staff already in her hands and her expression stormy. It was one that the Nein had rarely seen, because as loud and argumentative as she could get, she rarely got truly furious and she had especially been trying to cut back on it around Caleb after the incident in the swamp. Today, wasn’t one of those days. Today she was furious, eyes flicking back to Caleb before her face darkened and she whirled back to face the main room of the inn. It was emptier than earlier thankfully, only a few hardcore drinkers still propping up the bar, and the Innkeeper who had been cleaning glasses behind the bar only to look up at their entrance blanched, her fear palpable and at that moment, Molly knew…_

_She knew what they were going to do._

_“You can’t be here!” The woman was hissing at them, wringing her hands together and Molly didn’t miss the way her eyes darted to Caleb, colour leeching from her features before she shook her head and made a shooing motion. “Haven’t you caused enough trouble already?!” Molly’s blood was starting to boil, and he had taken half a step forward, a snarl on the tip of his tongue when Fjord reached out and stopped him, before moving forward in his place._

_“See, I think we’ve had a little misunderstanding,” Fjord’s voice was the same deep, drawl as always, laced with the easy charisma that normally paved their way with ease, but Molly caught the edge to his words. The steel that was normally hidden. “We’re not asking for permission.” Fjord was moving forwards now, and there was something menacing about the slow, measured steps he took towards the bar, and even Molly shivered slightly. “See, our friend was hurt by some of yours, so it seems only fitting that you let us stay until he’s healed.” Fjord’s voice had faltered for a moment, and Molly knew that the half-orc was feeling it too – the knowledge that it had been so close, too close, to not being hurt, but being dead._

_Being gone, and..._

_“I don’t care,” the Innkeeper snapped, but there was a nervous edge to her voice, and she had pressed back against the wall, leaning away from Fjord as he approached. “In this town…” Molly cut her off with a low growl, Infernal colouring the sound and what little colour had remained in her face bleached away, and there was fear in her eyes as she glanced at him, but this time he didn’t care. He drew himself up to his full height, still holding Caleb, letting crimson eyes drift around the patrons who had jerked upright at the sound of Infernal, deliberately meeting their gazes and forcing them to look away._

_“Leave, or I will kill you,” he ordered, this time using common, but there was still a dark edge of Infernal to the words that made them lash out. There was a strangled noise from behind him, Jester protesting the threat, although when he glanced at her, she didn’t look as opposed to the threat as he had expected, although perhaps that was because her gaze was lingering on Caleb – drawn to the unsteady rise and fall of the wizard’s chest. Beau and Fjord looked unsurprised at his words, and there was something in the glances they shot at him, that told him he wouldn’t stand alone, and he didn’t need to look at Nott to know that her hand was on her crossbow._

_These people had hurt their boy. They wouldn’t get a second chance._

     Molly had missed the rest of the confrontation as Caleb had chosen that moment to shift in his arms, making a pained noise as he roused enough to acknowledge the pain of his injuries. Nott and Jester had immediately been at his side, the latter managing to conjure up the faintest glow of magic around her fingers, brushing them against Caleb’s cheek. At once the wizard had settled, curling into Molly as he was lured back into sleep. Molly had been torn between frustration because he needed Caleb to be awake, to see those blue eyes open and alert and relief, because he didn’t want Caleb to experience any more pain today, and by the time he had remembered what else was going on, the inn had been empty.

     Beau had laughed at his surprise, a short, sharp bark that had lacked humour as she pointed out that he’d had them quivering and they’d just piled on the pressure. There hadn’t been any judgement, any comment on his threat, and as he had allowed Nott and Jester to chivvy him towards the stairs, Beau had reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder. _We’re not going to stop you, we’re going to help you._ She didn’t say a word, but the message was clear and reflected in Fjord’s eyes as their gazes met for a moment, before the half-orc dragged Beau away to tend to the horses and secure the inn for the night.

    He appreciated the offer, although a small part of him ached as he turned his focus back to Caleb, gaze drifting back to the rise and fall of his chest because he knew that the wizard wouldn’t believe that any of them were willing to go that far for him… well, maybe he would believe it of Molly.  And didn’t that thought hurt? Because Molly had believed that Caleb would flee when he was offered the chance to escape, he had believed in the lies and the cloak of cowardice that the wizard tried to cloak himself in, trying to hide the precious gem that lay hidden beneath the layers of filth and trickery.

_I’m your heart’s home…_

“Caleb,” he choked, the words that had been so precious before now echoed through his mind. Haunting him. Taunting him. _If he lost Caleb…_ He swallowed, unable to summon up even an illusion of confidence as he gripped Caleb’s hand between both of his, hating the way it rested limply in his grasp, remembering the first time the wizard had shyly curled his fingers around his, cheeks and ears flushed as he’d looked anywhere but at Molly. However, he was warm to the touch and Molly clung to that sensation, and to the sight of Caleb’s chest rising and falling steadily.  “I’m sorry.”

_I’m sorry I thought you’d run…_

_I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you…_

****

     It was near midnight when Molly was jolted out of an uneasy doze by movement at the door. Cursing himself for falling asleep, he immediately lunged for one of his scimitars, moving to cover Caleb’s still form from sight before his fingers had even curled around the hilt. Had someone got into the inn? Fjord had come and sat with him for a little while earlier, forcing him to eat, and trying to encourage him to rest, even though it had been clear that he hadn’t planned on resting. Somehow, Molly had doubted that any of them would, apart from Jester, until Caleb had at least opened his eyes and yet he had fallen asleep, and…

“It’s me!” A nervous whisper broke through his whirling thoughts, through his overwhelming need to protect Caleb from more harm and it took a second for him to blink and realise that he had been pointing his blade at Nott.

“Nott.” There was a wealth of meaning in the single word, an apology as he lowered his blade, allowing her to move forward, stepping aside to let her check on her boy, watching as her eyes flickered from the pale features to the steady rise and fall of his chest. Seeking the same comfort, he had all evening. It was also a question because she had been gone for hours, slipping out of the inn after they’d got Caleb situated and she was confident they would guard him properly. He knew that the others had noticed her absence, but not one of them had asked about it, and for a moment he was distracted, marvelling at the realisation that they must know what was coming. What storm the people of this town had unleashed on this town by touching Caleb. _My heart’s home…_

They weren’t stopping him.

   Hell, he knew that if he stepped out of this room and asked, they would come with him. That they would dirty their hands, and not just because Caleb was their friend. It was a warming thought, and for a moment his lips twitched towards something approximating a grin, as he realised that he was as startled as Caleb would be when he realised how worried they had been, but then his humour faded, his attention turning back to Nott.

He could ask the others to help, but he wouldn’t because this was their fight.

“I found them.” Apparently, Nott had realised that his mood had changed, because she lifted her head, and her voice was a low hiss, golden eyes glistening and for a moment she looks just as terrifying as most people considered Goblins to be.  Molly wasn’t afraid though, because he knew that her anger and hatred were aimed elsewhere, and a matching, feral grin crossed his features. “How much did that cost them?”

“Everything.” There was none of the usual joy that accompanied a successful heist. This hadn’t been about pretty stones or buttons. She had been stripping them of resources, making them pay for what they had done, and he could see from her expression that it wasn’t enough. Not yet.

“Not yet,” Molly’s voice darkened as he glanced behind him at the unconscious wizard, still unable to forget the sight of him on the floor, eyes slipping shut. He doubts he will ever forget, and he takes a deep breath before turning back just in time to see Nott swallow nervously as his control wavered, Infernal tinging the words that followed and adding force to his promise. “But it will…”

**

    He didn’t want to leave Caleb’s side, but he knew that the longer he waited, the more chance they would have to gather their courage to come after them again or to flee. Neither was an option he was willing to allow, and so reluctantly he had forced himself to fetch Beau, trusting her to be able to calm his partner if he was contrary enough to wake up whilst he was gone.

“Molly…” Beau had hesitated, glancing between Nott who was stood by the door, carefully counting bolts, with no sign of her flask and Molly who was checking his blades. She seemed to want to say more, whether to warn him off or ask to go with them, but then she glanced at Caleb, and her shoulders slumped. “Just don’t get yourselves killed, Caleb needs you.”

“We’ll be back,” Molly assured her, before stepping across to the bed, bending down to press a kiss to Caleb’s forehead. The same spot that he had kissed all those weeks ago in a darkened cavern, with flame and smoke in the air, aching when this time there was no response, reaching out with trembling fingers to brush his knuckles against Caleb’s cheek. “My heart’s home,” he whispered. He knew that Caleb would be protesting if he was awake and knew what was happening, not so much because of what he was doing – the wizard had proven that he was more than willing to hurt anyone that hurt them, but because he would be arguing that he wasn’t worth it.

When he was worth the world. 

    It was hard to pull himself away, and if his steps were a little too hurried as he headed to join Nott at the door, the others were kind enough not to comment. He was just following her out into the hallway when Beau’s voice rang out again.

“Give them hell…” He glanced back. She was stood next to the bed, wearing the same expression she’d worn when she’d come to their rescue earlier. The one that promised pain to anyone that hurt their misfit family, and he grinned at her, knowing that it wasn’t a nice expression before offering her a jaunty wave as he followed Nott down the stairs. _Believe me, I will._

    Fjord was waiting in the bar, an untouched mug of ale beside him. He didn’t offer an argument, tilting his head towards something on the closest table and Molly’s mouth went dry as he realised that it was the same hatchet that he’d pulled from Caleb hours before. Someone had cleaned it thankfully, as he didn’t think he would ever be ready to see it with Caleb’s blood on it, but he still faltered at the sight of it before slowly moving across to take it.

“You return that,” Fjord finally spoke, voice deep and tinged with something…or someone more, his eyes glistening with the same fire as earlier. “With interest.”

“I will.”

****

     The town was quiet under the glow of the moon, and whilst some of the nearby houses had lights burning behind curtains, it seemed that many had been abandoned and Molly wandered just what else Beau and Fjord had said whilst he was distracted earlier. He would ask them later. For now, his focus had narrowed down to the small figure of his companion as Nott led him through the streets, and the weight of the hatchet that he had strapped into one of his holsters. Still, he didn’t miss the fact that the moon seemed to grow brighter as they grew closer to the other end of the small town, and it seemed to him, that where the silver light hit him, warm blossomed. He wasn’t as devout as Yasha or Jester, but he paused for a moment, closing his eyes and soaking up the light.

_Thank you._

“There.” His eyes snapped open at Nott’s whisper, following her trembling finger as she gestured towards what appeared to be a general store and his confusion must’ve shown. “It’s where we earlier when we realised something was wrong. They were delaying us, asking questions and trying to pretend they didn’t want us as far away as possible. Beau was the one that realised they were wasting our time if she hadn’t…” _We would have been too late._ Molly heard the unspoken words and quashed the thought that they nearly had been.  “There’s a barn around the rear, a storehouse…the ones from the bar this morning are there, and the innkeeper. I don’t know how many others…” She was trembling now, anger fading a little in the face of what was to come, and Molly patted her on the shoulder.

“Guard the front, if any of them come this way…” He nodded to her crossbow, and she swallowed before nodding grimly. In any other circumstance, he knew that she would have been drinking and hiding away, but this was different - this involved her boy, and it was why he was determined to keep her safe, knowing that losing her would hurt Caleb more than any physical wounds could.

     Patting her on the shoulder once more, he activated readied both of his swords, setting the blades ablaze. He wouldn’t be caught off guard this time. _Caleb, wait for me…_ He thought as began to circle around the side of the ship, slipping through the shadows with a predator’s grace, his mind whirling as he tried to plan his next move. He wasn’t interested in stealth. He wanted them to know who had come for them, who they had hurt…and who was drawing blood in retribution, and by the time he had reached the barn, facing the door and noting the traces of blood on the bolts, his earlier fury was thrumming through his veins once more.

_You’re my heart’s home._

    Beau would have appreciated his entrance, the study but simple doors offering little resistance to his efforts, collapsing inwards with a thunderous crash that sent dust and straw into the air in a cloud, that masked his entrance so that he seemed to appear amid the gathered people from nowhere. He offered them a bow, making sure that they got a clear view of his swords as he took note of their numbers, biting back a snarl as he spied familiar faces amongst them, the hatchet at his side seeming to burn with a light all of its own.

“Ladies and Gentlemen.” The words tasted like ash in his mouth, but his smile wasn’t forced, a fierce baring of his teeth as he let his eyes drift from face to face.  He knew that his eyes unsettled most people, and he took pleasure in seeing them shifting nervously, although several of them seemed to have realised he was alone, fear beginning to bleed into anger and he took a step forward. “I believe that we have a debt to settle…”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is going to be a chapter longer than intended :).


	5. Chapter 5

“I believe that we have a debt to settle…”

    As soon as Mollymauk had known enough to decide for himself what he wanted to make of this life, he had decided that he wanted to leave each place he passed through a better place. Maybe, some part of him was worried that whatever had happened to him had been punishment for some terrible deed that he couldn’t even remember. If it was, it was a small part, paling in comparison to the feeling that came from making someone smile, from indulging in life’s pleasures, little or small. Beau often teased him for being too self-indulgent, and he probably was, but there were worst things to be, especially if he wasn’t hurting anyone. And so, he did what he could to help others, to make each stop along their road a better place, while living life to the full.

Not today.

Not when they had hurt Caleb.

    _His heart’s home._ When he first met the rest of the Mighty Nein, he could never have imagined what the dirty, secretive wizard with his scarred soul would come to mean to him. However, at some point, between the chaos that seemed to follow them wherever they went, and he still wasn’t sure when it had happened, or how he had managed to slip beneath Caleb’s barriers, eternally grateful that he had because Caleb… Caleb had become everything and more, and somewhere along the way his safety, and his happiness had come to mean more to Mollymauk than the need to leave each place better. A shiver working its way down his spine, tail lashing behind him as he remembered how close he had come to losing that. How close these people who were looking at him with fear, and had called him a monster, had come to taking Caleb away from him and he snarled.

_“Caleb…?” The word had crept out, terror and denial gripping Molly, a roaring sound flooding his ears as he realised that Caleb wasn’t fighting for his next breath. He wasn’t breathing, his bloody chest still. “Caleb…No…no, no…” He was reaching out to shake him, his voice cracking and breaking but then Jester was there, shoving him back, unfazed by his snarl._

   Molly stepped forward, pushing that memory away as infernal rolled off his tongue, trapping them in place as he prowled around them, keeping himself between them and escape, even with Nott waiting. They had hurt her boy, and he knew that she would show them no mercy, but they had almost taken his world, and he wanted…needed to be the one that fixed this, even as he heard Caleb’s voice in the back of his mind, pleading him not to be rash. It was hard to ignore because more than anything he wanted to hear Caleb’s voice again, to chase away the memory of his broken, anguished whisper of Molly’s name. Still, he pushed it away, tail curling around his ankle for a moment, a self-comforting hug before he focused on the task at hand. It was easy to locate those who had been part of the ambush, their wounds condemning them even if the way they flinched and recoiled before the devilish words, and he tracked them, red eyes lingering just long enough to ensure they knew he saw them.

“You should have never laid a finger on him,” he said, letting his voice lilt a little more than normal, his voice carrying clearly across the space between them. “I would have let it go if you’d just targeted me, I would have walked away, and left you to your small, petty lives.” It would have left bile on his tongue, but he had done it before, and he could do it again. He would have been happy to leave this place behind, to see the fear ease out of Jester and Nott’s expressions, and to know that Caleb was safe, even if it had meant more days on the road and camping in the cold and wet. He gave them a moment, letting the words sink in, seeing the relief in some faces, lulling them into the feeling that they were going to come through unscathed, and his grin when he continued was wicked. “But you hurt him.”

  And he lunged forward with a snarl…

****

      Beau had lasted less than half an hour after Molly and Nott had left, before the silence got to her, although she was coming to realise that the sound of Caleb’s breathing, still a little ragged from the lingering damage was something she would never tire of hearing. It had been too close, and even now, she couldn’t quite keep the tremor out of her hands as she reached for his books that had been piled carefully on the bedside table. If she had been even a minute slower with realising that the shopkeeper was deliberately keeping them distracted… she shook her head, eyes darting to Caleb, tracing the rise and fall of his chest for a moment. It did little to drive the image of him lying on the ground, bloody and too still, and she knew it wouldn’t fade until he was awake again and driving her up the wall with his social awkwardness, and his odd exactness when it came to the strangest things, and she choked out a laugh. When had she come to appreciate those things about him?

“You’ve got to hold on,” she whispered, glad that no one could hear her, as her voice cracked in a way that she hadn’t let it since the day she had been shipped off to the Cobalt Soul. “Because I don’t know what any of us would do if you didn’t.” And wasn’t that a terrifying thought, because she had allowed herself to believe that they were while not immortal, strong enough to overcome everything flung at them. Assuming that there was no way they could lose. _I was wrong,_ she thought with a shiver, remembering the noise Molly had made when the wizard went down and praying that she would never need to hear it again. Promising herself, that they would never end up in a situation where they had to.

_Never again…_

     Caleb hadn’t responded to her words, and although she was disappointed at being unable to get a reaction from him, she was also relieved as Jester had warned them, he would be in a lot of pain until she could finish healing him. _But he’s alive,_ she reminded herself, blinking fiercely for a moment, before forcing herself to focus on the books in front of her.

   She ignored the oldest of them beyond a brief brush of fingers across old leather, knowing that Caleb protected it above all others, and reluctant to break that boundary. She thumbed through another one, already feeling a headache forming as she tried to make sense of the words. Usually, it would be child’s play, but her thoughts were too scattered right now, and she wanted a distraction, not a migraine. The next book she had seen before in Jester’s bag, and she guessed the pair had been trading books again, unsurprised when a quick scan confirmed it to be of the same ilk as Tusk Love. She still didn’t fully understand Jester’s obsession with that book, but it was a better choice than the others, and with a sigh, she settled back into her chair and turned to the first page.

   With a furtive glance at the door, not sure how Molly in his current mood would react to this, she swung her feet up onto the bed, carefully avoid Caleb’s injuries, until her toes touched his leg. It was foolish perhaps, but even that tiny bit of contact, letting her feel his warmth, soothed her, easing tense muscles as she found the most comfortable position she could manage. _He’s alive._ Her eyes flicked to his face once more, before she turned back to the book and took a deep breath.

“              ”

****

    Nott was trembling, even though she knew for a fact that no one would be able to see her in her hiding spot, especially these humans and their lack of darkvision. It wasn’t just fear, although the emotion was always close to the surface when a fight was imminent, although usually it was numbed by alcohol. Whereas today, it was a hundred times worse, because she was sober, because she had seen how these people looked at them, and because of close she had come to losing Caleb. To losing her boy, and her clawed fingers tightened on her crossbow.

She should never have left his side.

    Deep down she knew that it wouldn’t have made a difference, that as soon as Molly had been threatened, Caleb would have been in danger, and that she was only a goblin. Still, she couldn’t shake the feeling that there could have been something that she could have done. Something, anything that would have prevented her from seeing Caleb laying there, not breathing, unable to do anything but shriek his name and fight to get to his side, as Jester fought to bring him back. She also knew that Molly would have done everything in his power to keep Caleb safe, she still wasn’t entirely sure that she could trust the Tiefling, but she did trust him with Caleb, because she had seen Caleb blossoming under his affections and the spark of happiness that had slowly begun to light up the haunted blue eyes.

    It didn’t mean that she wouldn’t be having words with him once this mess was over, but her words would be softened because she had seen his grief and his rage. And he was here, making sure that those that hurt her…their boy would pay. She took a deep breath, ignoring the siren call of her flask, and she was just debating whether to creep closer when there was an explosion of sound up ahead, and the sound of footsteps rushing toward her. She didn’t hesitate as she brought her crossbow up, even before she had identified one of the townspeople from the fight, and it was Caleb, lying still and silent, and still hurt in the bed at the inn that she saw as she fired.

    The shot flew true, and the man toppled with a cry, and the fear became a background hum as she loaded a fresh bolt. Not hesitating or even flinching as screams and shouts began to break the silent night, and more footsteps headed in her direction.

_You shouldn’t have hurt my boy._

****

    Molly was a whirling dervish, his blades like liquid silver as he danced through the devastation he was causing. At some point, they had started to fight back, and he could feel the fresh sting and burn of new injuries and knew that he was in for a lecture from Jester…and hopefully Caleb when he got back, but the pain was lost in the haze of his fury. However, despite his anger, he was careful to keep the wounds he was inflicting from going too far, aiming for pain rather death, wanting them to remember this lesson for a long time. He would etch this into their memory and their bodies, making sure that they were never able to forget what they had done to Caleb and the price of their actions.

      However, there was one person whose life was forfeit. One person whose blood called to him, as he twisted beneath a pitchfork that had come dangerously close to his cheek, both scimitars flashing out, and sending his assailant to the ground. Alive, but out of the fight, and he was turning, parrying another blade, and distantly aware that a few more people were fleeing now, not staying to try and help their own friends and family. _Cowards._ He grinned, all pointed teeth and righteous anger, knowing what awaited them in the darkness, and he was turning, intending to thin their numbers so that Nott wouldn’t be overwhelmed by the numbers when he spied him.

    The blood curse left his lips before he had even fully processed the sight of the youngish man who had held the hatchet to Caleb’s neck hours before. The magic was charged by his emotions, lashing at its victim with more strength than usual, and the backlash of the curse was forgotten as Molly stepped forward, watching as blood trickled down the man’s face. He was young, barely into adulthood, and with the hatred and anger now stripped away, replaced by pain and terror, he looked even younger and usually that would have been enough to make Molly falter. _Leave each place better, give them a chance…_

Not today.

      He sheathed his scimitars, a sharp snarl of infernal clearing a path in front of him, and as he stalked forward, he drew the hatchet. There was a tremble in his fingers as he handled the weapon that could have stolen Caleb from him, and for a moment he wavered, vision blurring, as he flashed back to the image of Caleb on the ground with this thrice-cursed weapon buried in him.

_Oh Moonweaver, Caleb is a mess, and now Molly can see what his partner had been looking at in that last, fateful moment, can see the reason behind the strangled cry, and he wishes that he couldn’t. His knees give way beneath him, the howling noise cutting off as it feels like he can’t breathe, crimson eyes wide and riveted on the hatchet sunk deeply into Caleb’s front, only the barest sliver of metal visible above the blood-soaked coat. No. Caleb. No. NO. Nononono…. He knows the world isn’t fair, it’s proved that to him over and over, but this…this can’t be happening, because he was the one the townspeople had wanted. Him, with his outlandish appearance and devilish heritage…. not Caleb, not his Caleb and…_

_“M-M…” It takes him a second to realise that Caleb is still conscious, barely holding on as he stirs, blood bubbling in the corner of his mouth as he struggles to breathe and then he’s trying to move and reach for Molly, the breathless whimper he makes snapping Molly out of his shock._

   He came back to himself with a snarl, his tail now so tightly curled around his leg that he feels it will bruise as he grounds himself in the present, stepping over the bodies of the wounded that he had already downed, abandoned as the few left standing fled. He hoped that Nott would be able to deal with them, reluctant to let any of them go unpunished, but content to focus his intention on the man in front of him, who was frantically clawing at his face, trying to restore his vision and blind to the Tiefling stalking towards him. Molly didn’t speak as he approached. For once he didn’t have any taunts or mocking words, just tight, burning fury and the ache of guilt for not being able to protect Caleb, and so he was silent, ice encasing him as he stepped forward and let the edge of the hatchet come to rest against the man’s throat.

      It took a second, the pain and darkness making his target slow to realise the danger, but he knew the moment the threat registered because all colour bleached from his face. Terror twisting his features, and yet even now. Even with the cries and moans of the people around him, and Molly stood in front of him with the hatchet at his throat, there was hatred in his expression. A loathing that stole Molly’s breath, and banked the flames of his anger even higher, and he pressed down, much as this man had on Caleb’s throat, drawing a line of blood as he finally broke the silence.

“Why…?”

****

    Jester started awake with Caleb’s name on the tip of her tongue, hands outstretched, and a spell already forming even though her magic flickered, more sleep needed before she would be able to tap into it again. For a moment she sat there, bolt upright in her bed, and tears building in her eyes. _Traveller, please…_ It had been so vivid, so real. She had been too slow, or too weak, her desperate plea for Caleb’s life unanswered, and her magic not enough to patch him together. She sniffled, even as she glanced across at where her bloodied clothes were draped over the edge of the bed, her hands slowly falling into her lap, as she took a deep shuddering breath as memories replaced the nightmares.

_“Please Traveller, don’t take him away. Spare him.” She had closed her eyes, trying desperately to show the Traveller just how much Caleb meant to her. He was dirty and stinky, and he had so many secrets that it made her head hurt to try and even begin to unravel them, but he was her friend. He was her family. He was the one who had been most concerned about the idea of her being lonely as a child. He was the one who would grumble about her drawing in his books, and yet if she were upset or stressed, he would move whatever he was reading closer and turn a blind eye as she doodled in the margins. And he was the one who had sat for an hour once, untangling her horn jewellery when it had got all tangled in her pocket. Silly things. Precious things._

_Please don’t take him away…_

_It was the rush of warmth in her chest that told her that her call had been answered, even before ethereal hands brushed her shoulders and phantom lips brushed her head. For you, dear one… the voice seemed to reverberate through her, and her eyes flew open, a delighted noise breaking into the litany of pleas as light formed around her hands. Still, it had taken so long, the wait between the light fading and that first, awful, gasping breath that she had started to think that it wasn’t enough._

    It almost hadn’t, she thought, glancing down at her hands. Even with the Traveller’s help, it had been much too close, and she hadn’t been strong enough to heal everything, and she hated it because Caleb – for all his awkwardness had become dear to her. And Molly… she shook her head, shivering, unable to ever remember seeing her fellow Tiefling that shattered. He was also so cheerful, finding the good when even she was beginning to waver, but Caleb going down had torn the heart out of it, his wail seeming to still echo through her head, and she closed her eyes, hoping that the wizard knew how much Molly loved him.

    She sat like that for a couple of minutes, gathering herself, and trying to settle her pounding heart so that she could fall asleep again, knowing that she needed to rest in order to finish healing Caleb in the morning. However, it wasn’t that easy, and when she blinked all she could see was him lying still and silent in front of her, and she sighed, realising that she wasn’t going to settle until she checked on him.

     She slipped from the bed, and padded to the door, hesitating for a moment before leaving, not sure what she would find. However, the inn was quiet, and she took that to mean that the awful people in the town had realised it was better for everyone if they stayed away. _Traveller, I don’t understand why they did this? Why they wanted to hurt any of us, let alone Caleb?_ She thought, not really expecting an answer, and to be honest she knew that Caleb hadn’t been the target. That he had been hurt because he had been trying to protect Molly. It didn’t help, and she wrapped her arms around herself in a hug, tail lashing against her ankles as she headed for the room where they had settled Caleb for the night.

    As she reached the door, she could hear a voice murmuring within, and for a wild, hopeful moment she thought that it was Caleb. However, another step and she realised that it was Beau talking and her shoulders slumped a little, even though she should’ve known better than to expect Caleb to be awake yet. Yet alone capable of holding a proper conversation, and she almost retreated then, but the need to see him was still burning strong, and quietly she opened the door and peeked inside. Startled to find no trace of Molly or Nott and making Beau who had been sat with her feet propped up on the bed as she read to Caleb leap nearly a foot in the air.

“Jester? You’re supposed to be sleeping,” Beau hissed, although it was unlikely that Caleb would have roused even if they had shouted.

“Sorry,” Jester’s tailed drooped, but she still slept inside, eyes drawn to Caleb and the rise and fall of his chest. It was still ragged, and her fingers itched to heal him, to drive away all the evidence of this awful day, and something must’ve shown in her expression because Beau’s softened.

“He’s holding his own.”

“Good,” Jester nodded, sharp and fierce because Caleb had to hold on. He had to be there for her to heal and bring back to them. “I knew he was, but…” She trailed off, and might not have continued, the awful images fading with the proof that he was still here and alive, but Beau was watching her with a knowing expression, and she swallowed before admitting softly. “I had a nightmare.”

“I’m not surprised,” Beau muttered, eyes flicking towards Caleb. “But he’s doing okay thanks to you, and you need to rest.”

“I know,” Jester nodded, already beginning to turn away, because as much as she wanted to stay and watch over Caleb now that she was here, she needed to sleep. But then she faltered and glanced back with a frown. “Where is Molly?”

“He and Nott have gone to take care of some business.” It wasn’t a lie, but it was also deceptively mild, and Jester hesitated, remembering the threats that Molly had made when they’d returned to the inn. _He wasn’t bluffing,_ she wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about that, but then her gaze returned to Caleb, and her expression hardened. They had hurt their family, and they could have done much worse if they hadn’t been stopped. She might not be ready to join their hunt for vengeance, although she wasn’t so sure as her gaze drifted to the bandages that she could just see peeking out beyond the covers, but she could understand it, and she nodded.

“Tell them I am going to hit them with my lollipop if they come back hurt.” Beau actually grinned at that and nodded, and the Jester smirked at her, adding in a sing-song voice as she skipped out of the door. “I’m going to tell Caleb all about you reading him trashy porn when he wakes up.” When not if, she thought, feeling more confident in that than she had before, as she heard Beau protesting loudly behind her before the closed behind her, muffling the noise.

_Caleb, you’re going to be okay._

****

    Fjord had heard the movement upstairs, followed by quiet voices and then Beau yelling, but he had spent enough time around her to recognise that it wasn’t alarm or anger in her voice, and he shook his head as he heard the distinctive sound of Jester skipping along. _I should have known,_ he thought, and for the first time since he had seen Caleb fall, he felt some of the tension in his chest ease. If they could tease each other, then it had to mean that things weren’t as dire as they had been, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_We’re going to be okay…_

     Because the last couple of days, and today, in particular, had proved that they were a far cry from the disparate group that had come together in Trostenwald. _Family,_ a small part of him whispered, and as much as he feared that word, knowing that the loss of it would be more than he could bear, he couldn’t deny it. Seeing Caleb go down, hearing Molly’s grief and holding onto Nott as they watched Jester strive to save their wizard, all while it had felt that he was breaking at the seams, made it impossible to deny. It also ate at him, because he had known that this was a dangerous place for them to stay, and yet he had agreed to let them risk that one night, and look where it had got them, and he almost wished that he had gone with Molly and Nott.

_Consume. Destroy._

Right now, he wanted to obey those insidious whispers, the orders that lingered at the back of his mind, ignored most of the time but never forgotten. He wanted to make them pay. Instead, he opened his eyes, the amber a little too bright as he reached for the drink he had been nursing since the pair had left and took a sip, letting it burn on the way down. He wished he was with them, but he knew that they’d had to go and that someone had to stay and protect Caleb, and Jester while she rested up, and as tough as she was Beau wouldn’t be a match for a mob if they came again. He knew that, and accepted it, glancing at the Falchion laid on the bar beside him, ready if trouble arose, but still, he wished that he could have gone.

*

    He wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there, finally emptying his glass in an attempt to still his swirling thoughts, that kept darting between what had happened – _too close, it was far too close –_ and what could be happening with Molly and Nott. And he was just reaching for the bottle again, wondering if Nott was finally rubbing off on him when there was movement at the door. At once the bottle and glass went flying as he seized his sword, a spell swirling half-formed in the palm of his other hand in case the townspeople had decided to come calling as the door creaked open.  He wasn’t sure whether he was relieved to see Molly and Nott as they stepped inside, the former bloody and grim, while Nott looked subdued and shaken. He immediately lowered the weapon, letting the spell fizzle out as weary crimson met his gaze, a crooked smile, so far from Molly’s usual buoyant mood as to be worrying greeting the action.

    Apparently, that had been all Nott had been waiting for as she all but bolted for the bar, disappearing behind it, and it wasn’t long before they heard the distinctive clink of a bottle and the sounds of a goblin gulping down whatever liquor she had found.

“Is she all right?” Fjord demanded, surprised that she had gone straight for the alcohol without at least asking about Caleb, and he almost wished that he hadn’t asked as Molly laughed. An awful, brittle sound that had dread pooling in the Half-Orc’s stomach, even before Molly shook his head and took a heavy step forward, his gaze drifting towards the stairs and where Caleb waited.

“They didn’t care.” When Molly spoke, it was so quiet, that Fjord almost missed it, and he must’ve made some questioning noise because the Tiefling turned to look at him, face twisted with anguish and fury that had burnt itself out but had nowhere to go. “They didn’t care that he was human, or that they nearly killed him. They didn’t care…”

 


End file.
